Muggle Protection Agency
by Chrystal Slara
Summary: Complete! Draco is forced to watch his father torture and kill his mother, and finds that the only way to become a Death Eater is to do the same to Blaise's mother in front of him, instead he runs to the ministry, they give him to Hermione...
1. I'm already there

Chapter One

There was a knock at her door. She had completely zoned out and forgot who was coming. It was stupid for her to forget really because the person showing up today was the reason she had to make another batch of Tutela Velieris. She had been holed up in her potions lab, all day. After she had yelled a "come in" she continued on her potion. It had to be timed perfectly.

That is how Draco found her, bent over a cauldron counting seconds and stirring slowly. This gave him plenty of time to admire the beauty in front of him. He hadn't yet realized who it was standing in front of him. He was to focused on the amazing brunet in front of him. She wore tight black jeans, and a form fitting emerald tank top that showed just a hint of both cleavage and stomach. Her hair was in a messy half bun that looked both cute and relaxed at the same time and had long tendrils of amber hair falling and framing her face. She was about 5'6" and had a sleek form with curves in all the right places.

Hermione hadn't even looked up when they stepped in, but was putting the final touches on the potion. Three quarter turns in opposing directions starting clockwise at the part of the cauldron closest to the potion maker, then quickly drop in the four leaves of the mandrake and Walla, it was finished. She did this and whispered a perfect before looking up and coming face to face with her own beautiful nightmare, Draco Malfoy.

When Draco realized that it was Hermione's face attached to that perfect body he mentally kicked himself. Of course the girl in front of him had to be non other than the smart-ass mudblood herself.

"Malfoy"

"Granger"

"It's been a while Pureblood, where have you been? Out torturing innocent children?"

"For your information Mudblood, its been 1 year 8 months and 13 days since I was forced to flee Hogwarts, and since then I've been spending my time trying to stay alive."

"Unfortunately you seem to be good at that… anyway," she looked to Tonks who had brought Draco by," thank you for escorting the dragon to his new den, say high to Moony and little James for me will you?"

Tonks gave Hermione a hug "I will, James loves to hear from his aunt Hermione, and Remus can't stop singing your praises seeing how you keep sending him a perfect potion every time."

"All in a days work…"

Hermione smiled. James was the cutest little 2-month-old baby ever, and he was aptly named because even at such a young age he was already getting in trouble. Tonks smiled and bid goodbye, leaving Draco standing in the middle of the room not quite sure what he had signed up for.

Hermione dipped a ladle in her potion and poured two cups of it handing one to a silent Malfoy before downing it herself. She didn't offer any explanation just turned her back and started to bottle up the potion. It had to be taken every 12 hours to mask the magic to she always tried to keep plenty in stock. It was vital that the death eaters thought that they were just muggles.

She heard Draco clear his throat so she turned back around to see him starring at her in the most unusual way. His hair wasn't slicked back any more but was now short and kind of shaggy, it was almost exactly the way harry had worn it in fifth year, but of course Harry's hair was brown while Draco's was white. He had grown quite a bit, his shoulders had filled out, he stood at an impressive 6'3" and his body looked like it was all muscle. After that the next thing she noticed was that he hadn't touched his potion.

"Up… I know how much my ability to identify potions is revered but… what the hell is this and why am I drinking it?" he asked in the most high handed way possible.

"Its Tutela Velieris, Malfoy. It masks your magical abilities and if you don't down it soon you'll have Grayback and your father here in no time. I promise it's not poison." She replied clearly wishing it was poison, then she wouldn't have to deal with the most hansom evil man she knew.

He looked down wondering if he should trust her enough to drink it… she had, didn't she? He downed it after that thought. Granger hated him, but she wouldn't kill herself just to kill him, she wasn't that stupid.

"How do we know if it worked or not?"

Hermione had gone back to bottling the potion and without glancing at him, frankly because every time she did she got Goosebumps, she answered "we will know when Lucious doesn't come looking for his favorite son."

"Great…"

Hermione capped off the bottle in her hand and looked up, getting slightly mad at the fact that he doubted her potion making ability, usually that wouldn't have pissed her off enough but he was also just standing there while she bottled up the potion that would save his sorry behind time and again. 

"You've always been an ungrateful little bugger. Why don't you get your high strung ass over here and help me with this…"

"Why don't you close your dirty bloody mouth and show me to my room"

"Why don't you crawl back to your daddy, he always fixes everything for you…"

At this he paused… is that what people thought of him. That he would do what ever he wanted and Daddy would just bail him out. He wished. Every time Father had to bail him out of anything it was at least a week in the dungeon to be practice for the new death eaters curses.

"You don't know anything about me, my life or my father"

"Grow up Draco everybody knows about your father, he is an evil horrible man who helps cover up all the blunders of his stupid son."

In a menacing voice Draco stood before her, shadowing her " I said shut your mouth granger"

"Go to hell Malfoy"

At this he turned and walked to the door on the opposite side of the room where he assumed the rest of the house was, he looked so beaten, and Hermione couldn't understand why, before leaving he turned back around, "I'm already there granger, I was there when that man who you says bails me out of everything, tortured and killed my mother while I was forced to watch. I was there when he told me that to become one of Voldemort's lackeys, I would have to kill my best friend's mother, in front of Blaise. And I'm there now, now that I know that the one thing standing between the dark lord and myself is a hot mudblood bookworm who is too busy saving muggles to realize that this is hell. So Hermione, welcome to hell." With this he slammed the door, and went off to find a room he could call his own.


	2. Perfect

"Draco L. Malfoy get your ass out of this room and get out here. We have to go on patrol whether you like it or not. "

Hermione stood outside of his room wearing all black, tight black jeans, a form fitting black halter top, black running sneakers, and her hair was tied back again in a messy bun, she had found that if she wore it like that it didn't look like there was a big brown bush growing out of her head. She had her wand in her hand ready to open the door and drag him out of there when the door opened quickly, what she saw took her breath away.

Draco had opened the door with his wand. He was standing by his bed in nothing but some very good-looking black slacks. He had his back to her and was leaning over his bed reaching for something on the other side. Hermione got the greatest view of his ass… and well it was perfect.

She couldn't help and notice how well Quidditch had done him. He had a strong sleek back with extremely muscled shoulders and arms. He wasn't huge like a body builder, but instead his body was more like a swimmer's, strong and sleek, as if all of his muscles flowed together. When he turned around Hermione almost fell over her knees were so weak, he was perfect. His arms were amazing, she had to admit to herself that she had always been a chest and arms kind of girl, and lets just say that he looked like he had been made from a mold of her imagination Forget a 6 pack, this man had 8 perfectly shaped and sculpted abs. He was perfect from his pecks, into his perfectly sculpted abs, down to that V that led to lower prizes. His chest was hairless, to which a little voice inside her head reminded her of how that was exactly the way she liked men.

And then he spoke. " Are you going to stand there and ogle me all day or are you going to tell me what you came to tell me…"

Her first thought was, _he is perfect… as long as he keeps his mouth shut._ But she quickly regained her composure.

"Look we need to get out on patrol as soon as possible, Harry just fire called saying that they have got some information that there is to be an attack tonight in our area, we need to get out there. So here…" she tossed him another vial of Tutela Velieris. She wished he would have dropped it and proved to her that he wasn't perfect. Unfortunately he caught it so nonchalantly that she just shook her head, "drink that down put on a black shirt grab your wand and a cloak if you want and get your ass out to the door. I will not lose innocent lives because you took to long getting dressed."

He was ready to respond. But he decided against it, "damn it woman" he whispered to himself.

He had been ready to rip her a new one when she had come in. Right up until he saw her again. Dear lord every time he saw her she got better looking. It was then that he realized that she was staring at his naked chest and he smirked at this. It didn't matter how much they yelled at each other how much they attacked each other there was a spark of mutual appreciation for the others looks.

He wondered then what would happen if he grabbed her pushed her against his wall and ravished her… he shook his head, he would think about that little scenario later. As she walked out he opened the vial and drank it all, glad that it didn't taste to bad. He pulled a tight black short sleeved shirt over his head, slipped his feet into socks and shoes, grabbed his wand and jogged to catch up with her.

"You never did explain exactly what we do here. I get that the MPA protects muggles from Death Eaters but, what else, why does our magic need to be masked, and why does the ministry care about muggles when Death Eaters are out there killing wizards and witches as well."

" Look Draco I know you don't care a rats ass whether or not muggles live or die but the rest of the wizarding world doesn't agree with your prejudice beliefs. Muggles cannot protect themselves from wizards so we need to do it for them. We mask our magic so that the death eaters don't feel us coming until we've attacked. We will also be wearing masking spells that distort our faces to Death Eaters so they don't know who we are… especially you." Her voice was getting louder as she got more passionate, she was also getting close to him, getting right up in his face and he could tell she cared about what she was saying, and he had to admit it was pretty hot to see her that passionate. He might have actually been worried with her yelling at him and standing so close, he probably would have been intimidated except for two things… one he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were never intimidated, and two he was a lot taller than her, so she actually had to arch her head up to yell at him, which he found pretty funny when he thought about it.

"We are going to go out there and stop the Death Eaters from killing innocent muggles. And you are not going to get in my way, you are not going to endanger either one of our lives, and you are going to do exactly what I say. Do you understand?" Hermione was giving him her dirtiest look, and he wanted to laugh and yell and kiss her all at the same time.

Instead he smirked and looked down at her, "Don't tell me what to do. No matter how much I hate being here, and having to listen to you, it's a hell of a lot better than what I was doing before I went to the ministry. So I'll help you save your stupid little muggles, and to keep myself out of harms way I'll try not to endanger us, but if you think I am going to blindly do what ever the hell you say you have another thing coming." At this he walked out the door.

She had followed him and with out saying a word grabbed his arm, spun him around, performed the masking spell and apperated them to there patrol area. When they got there she sighed dropped his arm and stormed off. Giving him a perfect view of her ass.

He followed her to the main street of the town they were in. He didn't have a clue where they were but he could feel the dark magic in the air. He knew its scent and he griped his wand tighter.

To think that if he had done what his father told him to he would probably be one of the ones attacking this town, and why just because of some idiot who believed that dark magic was stronger that light. He had realized since fleeing the tower how much of an idiot he had been to believe that Voldemort would win. As much as he hated to admit it Potter would win. There weren't cowards of the light side. Those who fought for the light side fought willingly while the dark side was compiled of a few very powerful wizards and the rest were just cowards, to scared of the Dark Lord to fight him.

It was in the middle of this thought that he saw a dark shadow in one of the ally ways. It surprised him that he noticed this because the street was far from deserted. It hit him then what they were doing. They were going to kill many of the muggles then try to trade the remaining ones for those death eaters that were still in Azkaban.

He had heard about this tactic from his father after the ministry found a way to keep people in Azkaban with out the dementors. The Death Eaters needed all the help that they could get and it hurt their cause every time another Death Eater was sent to Azkaban, so they had resorted to ransom. Muggles and the occasional wizard for Death Eaters. The last time they tried this they had accidentally killed all the muggles… lets just say that Death Eaters aren't the smartest of the wizarding world.

He saw a light shoot out from the ally and realized that it was aimed directly for Hermione. He was going to yell out right before he saw her drop to the ground.


	3. see if your dead not alive

Draco shot a quick stunning spell towards the ally hoping that it hit the person who had attacked. He started to run toward Hermione knowing that if she were hurt they would find some way of blaming it on him. The ministry had made it clear that if it didn't work out with being in Hermione's care that he was on his own.

As he got to Hermione she stood up and turned to him. "What are you running towards me for stop them" she yelled and pointed to the Death Eaters.

He realized that she had seen the spell coming and had dropped before it hit her. "Hey I was coming over here to see if you were dead."

"What the hell do you care Malfoy. I'm just some stupid mudblood."

"I did say I came to see if you were dead not to see if you were alive… I didn't want to leave if you were still alive."

She rolled her eyes and started shooting spells and the Death Eaters. He turned and did the same. Some he recognized most he didn't. The muggles had all started running, which was not helping but luckily was a great shot.

He stunned most of the death eaters, after each one he would send another spell that tied them up to nearby buildings and then took their wands from them. He had six wands in his hand and was working on his seventh when he was hit.

It was a body bind. One that wasn't very strong one and he threw it off quickly. He stood up and came face to face with Crabbe. Of course because of the spell Hermione put on him, Crabbe wouldn't be able to tell who he was. Draco slipped the extra wands into his back pocket and bowed to Crabbe taking the usual dual pose. Crabbe did the same wondering who the hell this wizard was in front of him and why he hadn't sensed him… but Crabbe was far from intelligent, and simply shot the killing curse at him. Draco was far to quick dodged out of the way and sent him flying through the air slamming against another group of Death Eaters.

He caught sight of Hermione, who was holding her own against what looked like Theo Nott and Goyle. They were the only ones left standing; the rest had run and had taken their stunned comrades with them. Draco whispered an incantation over the batch of wands making it so every dark spell coming from these wands from now on would be something soft and fluffy. Instead of a killing curse flowers would shoot out from the wand and so on.

As Draco turned around to check the rest of the town he came face to face with his father.

Lucius Malfoy was a mean evil sick man. To become a Death Eater he was forced to kill his mother, and he had done it. He would have had Draco kill Narcissa, but changed his mind. He had wanted to kill her himself for defying him. She had tried to get Draco to run multiple times and he was tired of it. So he had tortured her. Beat her within an inch of her life and then when she begged to be put out of his misery he killed her.

Lucius was worried. Who were these two wizards… why couldn't he feel their magic…and how did they know about the attack. "Hand over the wand and I will make this as painless as possible"

Draco wasn't stupid he knew his father would kill him in a heartbeat… his eyes darted to Hermione who had finished stunning her two attackers. She had turned and was frozen. Draco had told her what had happened, but now to see that evil bastard standing in front of Draco was too much. She caught his eye and projected a plan into his head. She could see the confusion on his face before he understood.

Hermione appereated right behind Lucius with her wand to his neck. "Lower your wand ass hole before I send you to the underworld."

Lucius was shocked, he slowly lowered his wand right as he was about to hand it over he muttered "Expeliarmus" towards Draco. Unluckily for him Draco and Hermione were already gone. The only thing left was the wands of the Death Eaters that Draco had taken.

Lucius screamed out grabbed the wands and disapperated back to the hellhole in which he lived.


	4. Not until you say uncle

Draco and Hermione had gotten back safe. She was mad at the fact that Lucius' Expelliarmus charm had made Draco drop the wands.

"Hermione I put an spell on them, the wands can't be used badly anymore… well for at least a while."

"You don't think that the dark lord can lift that spell?"

"Probably. But think about it. Voldemort is going to be so pissed off that they failed he will probably kill them, I doubt he will perform the counter spell for them, and if he does it will be a while." Draco tucked his wand into his pocket, and went to the fridge grabbing a large bottle of Firewhisky and two glasses. He took a long pull straight from the bottle before pouring two glasses. He took them both and handed one to Hermione.

Hermione pulled off her long coat and sent it to the closet with a flick of her wand, she was tired, and at the moment the last thing she wanted to do was start any fight with Malfoy. She took the glass greatly and downed it.

"Your not half bad out there Granger, I guess some of the Boy-Who-Forgot-To-Die's abilities rubbed off on you."

"Don't start Malfoy we all know that it's the other way around." She turned and grabbed the bottle and poured another glass for her self offering the bottle to Draco. He drank the rest and put his glass out for another one to which she poured him another glass.

They drank in silence for a few minutes. It was Hermione that moved first. She set her cup down and started walking away. "I'm going to go to bed, good night Malfoy…"

"Good-night…Hey… Granger…"

She turned around at this, "Yes Malfoy?"

"Um… Thanks, for everything back there, with … him…"

"Think nothing of it…" with that she turned back around and went to her room, leaving Malfoy standing in the kitchen, drunk, pissed at his father, tired, and turned on by that enchanting siren that had just left.

The next few days went by uneventfully. They patrolled the nights with out too much fuss, and they days they spent most of the time apart, except for the few times a day when they both went to the potions lab to get their daily potions.

Draco was feeling trapped. He was allowed out only to patrol. It wasn't Hermione's rule it was the ministry's. So he spent every day in board silence with only his thought s to occupy him.

Thoughts of his parents. Of how he hadn't been strong enough to stop his father. How he should have fled with his mother months before when his father had been in Azkaban. But he had been weak then at well.

HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE WEAK ANYMORE!!!!!

He screamed this in his head day after day. Each day he got more pissed off and angry, until he finally broke.

Malfoy stormed down the hall to Hermione's room, knowing of no other way to prove to the world that he wasn't weak, and banged on her door.

Hermione opened it wearing soft green PJ pants and a white tank top. She was holding a book and her wand. "Can I help you Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked down at her and drew his wand. "You. Me. Dual. NOW." Was all he said. Before storming out to find an empty room to dual in.

Hermione was taken aback. She put her book down and followed him. She had watched him get a little angrier every day. She had a feeling it had to do with his father, but she wasn't quite sure what he was going to do about it… I guess she now knew.

She followed him. She understood feeling helpless, feeling weak, and she understood the need to let out aggression and if he needed to dual till he fainted to do it, then she might as well help him. She was just happy that he didn't randomly attack her to do it but actually made it a dual, gave each of them a fair chance… She wondered when Draco had become so noble.

Draco found a room. With a swipe of his wand the walls and floor was padded. He took his position at the end of the room and waited for her. They knew the rules, no need to explain. Anything goes, except for unforgivable curses. Other wise let the best witch or wizard win.

Draco bowed and Hermione did the same.

"Furunculus" Draco yelled out. (A/N makes boils appear on targets face) 

"Reducto" Hermione responded (A/N blasts target)

At the same time both had moved out of the way of the other, letting the spells go by the way side. They then slowly made a circle around the room before trying again.

"Expelliarmus" Hermione cried.

"Locomator Mortis" Draco countered.

Again they both moved quickly out of the way of the other.

Draco looked at her…. "This might take a while."

Hermione smiled at this and nodded, " I don't know about you but I've got all the time in the world. I have 6 long years of bullying, teasing, and hate to pull off of, I could do this all night…"

Draco looked slightly pained at her comment but shook it off and fired another round of spells at her.

She countered every single one, just as he did when she shot them at him. Soon they were both sweating, throwing spell after spell at the other. Every now and then one would find its mark, but the victim would throw it off quickly and respond.

They had been at this for hours, it being one of the nights that they got off. Which was once a week. Both were leaning against adjacent walls whispering weak spells and hexes at the other, barely moving to dodge the other's hex.

Hermione blocked another one of his spells but instead of attacking she just looked at him, "Have you worked out what you needed to yet Malfoy, cause I'm getting kind of tired over here."

Malfoy gritted his teeth. He wasn't angry any more. He had withstood hours of back and forth dueling with the brightest witch there was, he had proven over and over he wasn't weak, but at the same time he still hadn't beat her, so he wasn't quite done. "Almost Hermione, I still have to make you cry uncle."

He shot one last Expelliarmus at her, and to his surprise her wand came flying through the air to him.

She was sitting against the wall starring at him. She had let him disarm her, she was tired and realized that it wouldn't help to have her win. If she wanted Draco to behave she had to give him a victory every now and then. "Uncle"


	5. Draco Fucking Malfoy

Hermione collapsed on the floor. She was tired and worn out. She could tell herself that she let him win from now until Sunday, but the truth was she wasn't quite sure how much longer she could have withstood the fight. She looked over to see Draco drop the floor and felt bad for him. It was then that she did something completely out of character, she crawled over him till she was propped against the wall next to him, and lied her head on his shoulder.

He immediately stiffened but didn't do anything about it. Neither of them knew if it was because he was to tired, or he had just stopped caring.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked after a minute of silence. As she asked she caught a whiff of him and she had to say that it was nice. Even after hours of magical and physical exertion, she could still smell the faint trace of his deodorant and his cologne.

"What do you care, granger?" It wasn't with malice, it was a question. Why would she care what was wrong with him, why would she want to help after the years he had been such a bastard to her?

"Just forget that I'm Hermione Granger and your Draco Malfoy. Just forget that for one minute and talk to me like you would a friend. Talking about it could help… probably a lot more than hexing my nose off…"

"Hey… I put it back on after…" he was silent for a few minutes not knowing exactly what to say. Forget she was Hermione Granger… like that was even possible. Talk to her like they were friends… ok so maybe that was doable, but then again if he did that he would be showing her his weakness… Malfoy's hated sharing weakness… but didn't she just say to forget he was Malfoy…

"I was to weak to stop him. He beat her and I was to weak to stop him. And then when he killed her… when he killed her I sat there… I sat there like an idiot… to shocked to know what to do. I didn't stand up and defy him, I didn't yell out to leave her alone. It wasn't until he told me to go kill Mera… Blaise's mother, that I moved. I appereated out of the house then to Blaise's house, and told him to get his mother and himself out, find some place to hide. His father is just as evil as mine is. He got her out, after that I appereated to the ministry and turned my self in begging for protection. I told them everything, how Voldemort and said he would rape and kill my mother if I didn't do what he wanted. What my father had done. And then they put me here with you, the brightest fucking witch of our time, to just rub it in my face that I am weak. A fucking cowardly good for nothing." He stood up at this starring at her, "they just sent me here to show me that I was worthless, it's all worthless. We can't stop him… I can't stop him… we're doomed and its all my fault because it's my fault that Dumbledor is dead."

He turned away from her and started to leave. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It pushed him around until he faced her. But he didn't even get a chance to ask her what she was doing because she was already up on her toes and kissing him

Their first kiss was… well there wasn't really a word for it. It was the kiss of two people who had so much history, so much pent up tension, so much need, that it was quite like exploding. The second that Hermione's lips were pressed against Draco's he put every emotion into that kiss. Devouring her mouth as she did to his. One of her hands was buried in his silky hair the other griping his upper arm as if holding on to him was the only thing keeping her feet on the ground. His arm was wrapped around her waist anchoring her to him even more firmly, his other held her head, pressing her face closer to his.

Their kiss was fire, almost like the fight that they had just had. Always one-upping the other one. He would lick her bottom lip, she would bite his. His tongue would beg for entrance, instead her tongue invaded his mouth.

They kissed like that for what seemed like hours. In truth it had only been a few minutes before Hermione pulled back slightly, disengaging her lips from his but leaving her hands and body exactly where they were. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "You are not weak," she emphasized her point by giving a slight squeeze to his strong muscled arm, "You are 18 years old, no one expects you to stand in front of a physico death eater, no one expects you to sacrifice your mother to an evil dark lord. You did what you could. You saved Blaise and his mother, and you saved your self. When the time comes… and I know it will… you will prove to yourself, to your father, to Voldemort, and to the world that no one messes with Draco Fucking Malfoy."

He smiled at the way she said his name, still feeling a little self-doubt… "How do you know?"

"Because you've been reminding me of the fact for the last seven years."

With that she walked away. Did she want to? Hell no. If she had done exactly what she wanted to at the moment neither would be wearing clothing and she would be moving closer to him, not walking out the door.

But she couldn't. Because when she reminded him of who he was, she had inadvertently reminded herself as well and just couldn't seem to get past it. He hated her. He hated her parents for not being witches, hated her because she was friends with Harry, and she was sure there was another reason why he hated her but at the moment she didn't want to figure it out. Truth was he hated her and that wasn't going to change. Knowing him, if she threw her self at him again he would probably tell her to get her filthy mudblood hands off of him. With that last thought she walked out of the room and retired for the night in her own.

Draco watched her walk away, assuming she had realized what she had done with him and was ashamed of it. He knew Granger hated him, but he would leave it at that. The chances of them sharing another kiss anything like what had just happened were less likely than Voldemort knocking on Harry's door, handing him his wand, kissing his feet and begging for forgiveness. Yet he wanted it… well there was a lot of things he wanted and knew just weren't going to happen. He had to learn to deal with it.

The next day Hermione was sitting in the library when Draco walked in, he didn't seem to notice her what so ever. He walked over to one side of the room levitated himself up to the top shelf and pulled out a very thick black leather book. (A/N: JK never has them levitate themselves and I've always wondered why not…)

He sat in one of the big chairs and started reading it. Hermione wondered if he had noticed she was sitting there. She had been reading one of her favorite books, _Hawksong _by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, when he came in… well reading might not be the best term, she had been starring at the same page for over an hour thinking about their kiss. Thinking about the way she folded into his arms, the way she seemed to fit perfectly against his hard frame. Wondering if he had thought about it much. If he had tossed and turned all night with images of them pressed together wearing less… STOP! She would stop thinking about this right now. She gave one last look at him before tucking her head back down and trying to read.

He noticed. In fact the reason he read in this room and didn't take the book back to his bedroom was because she was here.

He had been feeling wimpy, like pouring his soul out to her yesterday had made him less of a man. So when he entered the library he did his best to be as manly as possible…it wasn't really hard considering who he was. He had no idea what book he wanted until he realized the perfect thing to remind them both that he wasn't some whimp. He wasn't a girly man. Kama Sutra. He grabbed the big book that he had accidentally found the other day and lay it down in his lap and read it, wondering if she noticed what he was reading. Wondering if she cared. Why the hell did he care if she noticed him, she was just a filthy mud… wait but she wasn't… for some reason that term just didn't seem to fit her anymore.

Damn it he was getting really tired of the sensitive side of him. _What the hell was wrong with him… must be cabin fever… but how to get rid of… wait I know, I'll tease her. Get her riled up, prove to her that I'm still the bad ass I was in Hogwarts. And I won't be board anymore. Lord knows how much I enjoy teasing people, always gets rid of my boredom… "_Granger, why don't you come over here a minute"

_Well I guess that answers my question on whether he noticed me or not. _

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"OH I was just wondering if you had ever fucked wonderboy or his sidekick weasel in this position… it seems like an interesting one and I wanted to get a woman's perspective…"

She barely had a glimpse of the drawing before spinning away and turning bright red. It was a rather odd picture of a girl doing the splits over her partner as she rode him… It took her a second to respond. And in that second she had gone from a shy Hermione Granger who had been trying to get a boys attention, to a red faced, flustered, pissed off, Hermione Granger who wanted nothing more to curse him into oblivion. "What the fuck makes you think that you can talk to me like that. Never the less imply that I have had sex… with my two best friends at that…"

He smirked at her. Good… he had done it. She had completely forgotten the weakling that had talked to her yesterday and now was completely absorbed with the strong sexy Draco Fucking Malfoy.

"Come on Granger just tell me if you did them like this. Or did you do something more traditional… or more kinky??? That must be it. Your all hot faced and flustered because it started out like this and progressed to something even kinkier… please tell me. I always enjoy learning about new positions…"

She was stunned. But then she didn't know why she was, he had always been a horny git… not sure why she would think that would change. "It is none of your business who I've slept with or how I slept with them. If you want tips just keep reading that disgusting book of yours, I'm sure you'll find something good."

She was flustered… damn she was hot when she got all pissy like that. "Well if your not going to tell me how it went, then your just going to have to come over here and do it to me so that I can form my own opinion…" 

"Draco Malfoy, they day I bow down to your sexual wishes is the day that elephants fly."

"Careful there Granger… or are you forgetting Dumbo…"

"How the hell do you know about Dumbo… that's a muggle thing, not to mention American?"

"Don't underestimate my knowledge of the world outside of Hogwarts. I know quite a few things about the muggle world."

"Whatever Malfoy…" With that she got up and left him there. She was angry, she was fuming, she wanted to go up and punch him like she did all those years ago, unfortunately for her she was also turned on. He was over there reading Kama Sutra. Thinking about and talking to her while doing it… she shook her head. It meant nothing. She was just going to stop thinking about it and treat him with cold disdain until he left.

He on the other hand was quite pleased with himself. Getting her all hot and bothered. Mission accomplished he had their old relationship back, and it would be a long time before she again thought about that day in the padded room. He should have realized that the way to get her to do anything he wanted was with books.

**Ok so I'm Trying to write more and more in each chapter, I hadn't realized just how short 1,000 words were until I went back and re read it. So this one is double what the other chapters were and I'm hoping that they will get longer the farther I go. Kinda stuck here not sure where to go from here, any suggestions would be much appreacated. Hope you like it.**


	6. Unwanted advances

So I know it has taken me a while to update but I'm battling a nasty case of writers block. I'm still trying to make my chapters longer and better with each one… so yah. Hope you enjoy.

That night they went out on patrol silently. He was enjoying angering her. As soon as they appeared in the area he was going to say something but found she had already vanished. She had turned down the alley and was walking as fast as she could away from him.

Draco smirked and shook his head slowly and walked in the opposite direction. It was quite tonight, it had been every night since the encounter with Lucius. He had hoped that Lucius had forgotten about this town. He had hoped that they moved on, but at the same time he kind of wanted him to come back so that Draco could destroy him. After his fight with Hermione he no longer felt weak, he felt like he could conquer the world… well at least conquer his father. He wanted that Bastard to pay, and he would be damned if he let someone else do it for him.

It was then that he heard a scream. Every thought flew directly out of his head but one. _That sounded like Hermione. _He turned and ran back in the direction that she had gone. But when he got to where she was, he didn't expect what he saw at all. Hermione stood there shaking, her wand in her hand, but lying on the ground was a rather large man, completely knocked out.

Draco approached her slowly, "Herm… Granger… what happened?"

It took a few seconds for Hermione to notice Draco was standing there. She here stood there starring at him before sliding down the wall behind her. She stayed silent while her eyes darted from the man on the ground back up to Draco and back.

"Do you want me to get rid of him? Take him out into the street where someone will find him or something…" Draco felt helpless, he couldn't bloody well go up and hug her, in fact he wasn't quite sure what he could do except get the man out of her sight. When she nodded at him he quickly levitated him away from Hermione lying him in front of a pub to make it look as if he was just drunk. Draco leaned down and made sure he was still alive and when he was sure he turned around and went back to Hermione wondering exactly what to do with her.

Hermione was still sitting there when he got back. She was starring at the wall in front of her frozen. He didn't think she was scared, but then again he still didn't have a clue what happened. He kneeled down in front of her, "Hermione… what happened?"

Hermione looked at him, her eyes confused, _Did he just use my name? _Then she shook her head and stood up. "We… umm… we need to … finish our patrol." She started to walk away from him, as if she was just going to finish her patrol like nothing happened.

She was about 10 feet away from him when he pulled out his wand. With out a word he cast _Petrificus Totalus _and Hermione froze on the spot. He walked up to her and reached her as she was throwing the spell off. She tried to walk away again but this time he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Instead of the horrified look he expected to be plastered across her face, he got a wand to his throat and one of the steeliest looks he had ever seen. "Don't touch me Malfoy… I swear to god… I'll…"

"You'll what Hermione. Hit me? Been there done that. Curse me? I believe Potter did that too. Why don't instead of threatening me you just tell me what the hell happened back there."

Hermione looked up at him. Not quite knowing what to say. To tell him the truth or to lie and say that she was just pissed off and decided to hex the man into next week… but he wouldn't believe that now would he? She was too good to him. There was no way she would have attacked a man unprovoked. She dropped her wand to her side but didn't move back. 

"He grabbed me Malfoy. He grabbed me and pressed me against the wall. Asked me if I was all alone… I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest… when I realized what he was doing I got an arm free and I elbowed him in the face, and kicked him in the balls. When he was on the ground I stupefied him… are you happy now. Are you happy that you know the whole story now… does it make you feel better that you know." Her voice turned from angry to practically suggestive, "…Know that I can take care of myself and can put down any _unwanted_ advances…" with the last sentence she pressed her body against his in an extremely suggestive way before pulling her body from his and walking away. 

Draco simply shook his head. Damn that witch. One second she is telling him that she almost got raped and the next turning him on. 

He wanted her he realized. He didn't want to want her, but well he didn't really have a choice now did he? But he just wanted her right? Needed to scratch an itch. Get her out of his system and then he would be fine right? He watched her walk away; shaking her hips in a way he knew must be on purpose… Damn that witch.

She walked away with a purposeful sway in her step, knowing it would turn him on. That was the point. Unfortunately she didn't feel the bravado she was showing him. She had been scared to death when that man grabbed her. It wasn't until after her fight instinct kicked in and he was on the ground that she realized what the man had wanted. It was then that she stunned him, a few times, she might add.

She was standing over him wondering what to do next when her white knight had appeared… ok so he was dressed in all black but you get the picture. It was good to realize that if she hadn't been able to defend herself that he would have been there… it was liked the idea that he cared enough to come running when she screamed. 

It really didn't matter, she didn't need his help. She didn't need him… she wanted him. She wanted to do a lot more than just brush her body against the lean perfection of his… but she would never need him.

Draco was done for the night. He knew no one was coming tonight so he found a dark bar near the edge of town. He walked in and found that it was the perfect type of bar for him. Dark and filled with drunk men and even drunker women. He sat down next to one paticuarly good looking drunk woman and ordered a gin and tonic.

"What brings a paticuarly hansom man like you into a dark bar like this?" the lady next to him asked.

"I guess I could ask the same for you."

"I'm here for the same reason every other girl is here, our husbands are assholes and we're looking for something to forget them."

"oh yeah… something… or someone?" Draco asked, wondering if she was acctualy wanting to drink her asshole husband away or forget about him some _other_ way.

She looked at him and smiled. She watched as he drank his G&T and had to admire his body. He looked like the perfect lover, maybe a little young for her, but she couldn't think of any one better to do that would piss her husband off more than some young stud that no one knew. "What about both?" Her hand was suddanly on his leg slowly inching northward.

Draco looked at her. She wasn't ugly not by any strech of the mind. Here was a beautiful drunk willing woman practicly throwing herself at him, and yet he heasitated. It took him a moment to figure out why he wasn't jumping at her offer. _She isn't Hermione. _What the hell is wrong with him. So what if she wasn't Hermione. She was hot she was desperate, and she wanted him. He stood up about to ask her if she wanted to find a room when he was suddenly pushed down by a hand much larger than hers.

"What the fuck is my wife's hand doing on your leg, pasty?" the man in front of Draco had to outweigh him by at least 150 pounds. He could see imeaditly why she didn't like her husband, he was big, he was ugly, and he was a dick.

"Why don't you take your hand off of me and I won't pummle you into the ground…"Draco responded to him. He wanted to attack, he wanted to beat the living shit out of this guy, not only because he was a dick but also because he hadn't been there to take care of the guy who grabbed Hermione, but he could take care of this guy.

Now the man was pissed. He grabbed Draco's black skin tight shirt and lifted him up off of the stool, ready to take a swing at him. But Draco was faster, when the man pulled his hand back to punch him in the face Draco was punching him in the stomach and bringing his foot down on the man's shin.

This caused the man to let Draco go but he was quickly moving toward him to beat him into the ground. When the man went to punch Draco, he blocked the punch, pulled him towards himself, stepped aside and kicked at the back of both of his knees. The man fell to his knees, and Draco took a step back readying himself for anything. The man stood up turned around to Draco and charged him. Draco quickly sweaped his feet out from under him and dropped him to the ground with his knee on his chest and a hand on his neck. Draco then proceded to punch the man square in the nose breaking it insteantly.

"If you ever touch your wife in a way not like that of a loving husband I will hunt you down and kill you… Do you understand me?"

The man stared up at him as if to try to tell if he was telling the truth before nodding his head. He could see that Draco wasn't clowning around and he fully believed that Draco would kill him.

Draco stood up and wiped his bloody hands on the mans shirt. He looked up at the woman and nodded to her, hoping that she would be alright, he looked at the barkeep who placed a shot of whisky infront of him, he downed it and turned toward the door and left.

He had to admit those couple of drinks and beating the shit out of that guy had deffantly improved his stae of mind… that was until he remembered his train of thought right before the man had grabbed him. He realized that if he didn't get Hermione out of his system soon it was going to drive him nuts.

"Where the Fuck have you been Malfoy? I've been waiting here for the last 20 minutes… while your off galavanting around."

"Don't start with me Granger… you have no idea what happened to me…and don't think that you can yell at me when ever you want, I'm tired of your voice screaming in my ear constantly." With that Draco took a hold of her hand and apparated back to their shared flat.

"Don't think that you can end a conversation by apparateing me around and walking away. I want to know where the hell you were so late?"

"It's none of your damn business where I was granger, all you need to know is that there were no Death Eaters in town tonight… that's all that matters. The muggle protection agency could care less if what we do as long as the muggles are fine…" Draco was walking away from her when he said this. He knew that the fight wasn't over and he didn't mind at all. In fact when she was mad it just turned him on all the more.

"I don't care what the MPA cares about. I'm in charge of you and I want to know what took you so damn long Malfoy. I was standing out in the middle of the street at 3 am, where anything could have happened and no one would have known. Damn it, you left me vounerable out there and you won't even tell me where you were…"

" I was blowing off some steam. Went to a bar. Got hit on. Kicked some guys ass who had a problem with me… and then got here as fast as I could. I'm sorry if I lost track of time while I was protecting myself."

"Let me guess, the husband of the girl that you were hitting on?" Hermione surprised him by sending a smirk fit for a slytherin straight at him.

"Hitting on me, not the other way around. She came on to me, she was all over me. Not my fucking fault her husband decided to show up as she was flirting with me." Draco gave her a devious look and went into the store room, taking from the shelf two vials of Tutela Velieris. He noticed that she hadn't moved from the doorway so as he passed her he gently placed a vial in her hand as he slipped past her back into the hallway.

Hermione started to laugh softly as she drank her potion. "I apologise Malfoy I completely forgot that you are so devilishly good looking that even the married women throw themselves at you with out even a sideways glance on your part… I'm sure you won't let me forget again."

"How about instead of reminding you just how amazingly good looking I am, you throw yourself at me and we'll call it even…"

I don't believe in begging everyone for reviews, so review or don't review its completely up to you and I won't be complaining either way…

**Chrys**


	7. A Truce

"How about instead of reminding you just how amazingly good looking I am, you throw yourself at me and we'll call it even…"

"What makes you think that I would want to throw myself at you?" Hermione's eyes were blank and for the first time he couldn't quite tell what she was thinking.

"Because you haven't taken your eyes off of me since the day you walked in while I was getting dressed."

"That isn't true…" she said with a slight quiver in her voice. She knew he was right but she didn't want him to know.

Draco stopped and turned around. He had been walking away from her before but now he was right in front of her. Invading her personal space so much that she had too look up to see into his eyes. He noticed that she was trembling slightly. Knowing he was the cause of it filled him with pure unadulterated lust,

"Just admit it… you want me." His voiced dropped into a husky whisper and his hand trailed down the side of her face, "Get it out in the open… we both know the truth, so just say it."

Ok so she wanted him… but she would be damned if it was her that admitted their mutual attraction first. _Two can play at this game._

Hermione moved even closer placing her hand on his shoulder, slowly rubbing her leg against his, looking up at him with as much lust in her eyes as there was in his. "Are you sure it isn't the other way around… _Draco_." His named rolled off her tongue so seductively he wanted to push her against the wall and take her right then and there.

"Don't _play_ with me _Hermione_." His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Just say it… and maybe I'll _indulge_ you."

Hermione was slightly taken aback,_ Indulge _her? She smiled at this. As he pulled his lips away from her ear she pushed him against the wall and leaned in as if to kiss him. When she was just a mere breath away she said, "there is one difference between you and me in this situation… I can walk away and not have to take a cold shower…" and that's exactly what she did, leaving him propped against the wall.

"Hermione" her name was shouted down the hallway but it wasn't the voice she was expecting. The voice was coming from behind the door and she recognized it immediately. She ran toward the door and threw it open to find Harry James Potter, with out even thinking she threw her self into his arms.

Harry laughed and swung her around. "You would think that you haven't seen me months or something."

Hermione smiled and swatted his arm softly, "I can't believe you're here. Come in, let me get you some Tutela Velieris for you…" she took his cloak from him and handed it to a stunned Draco "Would you hang this up Malfoy and show Harry the library?"

Draco looked as if he was going to argue with her, tell her that he wasn't her servant boy and she could do it herself but when he opened his mouth instead of some bad ass retort that everyone expected to come out he said, "Sure… This way Potter." He took the cloak and walked to the library.

Hermione was slightly surprised at Draco's reaction, but brushed it off and went to get some Tutela Velieris for Harry. When she had retrieved the potion she realized just how hungry she was and was sure that Harry was as well, so she slipped into the kitchen quickly whipped up some pancakes and tea.

When she walked into the library, bewitching a tray to carry their food and tea what she saw shocked her so much she almost let the tray drop… almost.

Draco threw Harry's cloak into a closet and then went to the library. Draco realized he didn't hate Potter… He actually kind of admired him; he was able to fight off the dark lord since he was 1 years old… Draco had never been able to do that. He hated Voldemort, despised him, but he hadn't been able to defy him, but Harry had. Harry always defied him, and had gotten away with it. Draco shook his head and realized that if Harry had just shook his hand in first year, then they would have probably been friends for the last seven years instead of archenemies.

Draco took a seat on the couch, knowing Harry would sit opposite him in the chair leaving the only place for Hermione to sit was next to him on the rather small couch, seeing how there were no other seats near.

Harry took a seat and looked at Draco. He had flipped out at first when he heard that Hermione was baby-sitting Draco… that was until he found out why. When Remus told him what Lucius tried to make him do and what he did instead harry realized that Draco wasn't evil, he was simply stuck in a horrible family, and a horrible situation. Sure Draco wasn't the nicest person ever but Harry figured he deserved a second chance.

Harry had smirked when that thought had first crossed his mind. Hermione would be pleased that he had found how to be forgiving. He had lost a lot of friends in the last few years, first Cedric, then Sirius, Dumbledore, just last month they found Seams on a river bank, and Ron had almost been killed the other day, if Luna hadn't been there his best friend would have been gone. He figured if there was any time to be forgiving, it was now, when he needed as many people behind him as he could have.

Draco and Harry stared at each other. Harry broke the silence first, "Look… I know e aren't friends… nothing even remotely close, and for some reason you've always seemed to hate me, but do you think that… that we could… call a truce… I mean we are on the same side after all…"

Draco looked at Harry as if he had four heads. This was the last thing he expected out of Harry. In fact he had expected Harry to jump all over him, tell him that if he did anything to hurt Hermione he would personally feed him to his father, the last thing he expected was a truce. "A truce… yeah I guess that sounds… reasonable… just don't expect me to worship the ground you walk on like everyone else… but you don't have to worry about any curses hitting you from behind…"

Harry nodded, "I guess that sounds… reasonable."

The both looked at each other and started cracking up. Harry placed his hand out and Draco looked at him with a sideways glance before taking his hand and shaking it… It was then that Hermione walked in.

Hermione stopped and stared at them. She stood there silently for a few seconds before levitating the tray to the table between the boys, before speaking. "Ok… Which one of you put the imperious curse on the other?"

Both boys gave her a look of mock offense, before breaking out in smiles.

Hermione eyed them suspiciously before sitting down next to Draco. She would later realize he had sat on the couch on purpose. The irony of it was that he hated the couch, he always complained about it, and only sat on it to get closer to Hermione.

Harry turned to Hermione, "So, anything new happen lately?"

"That attack you tipped me off about… it was let by Lucius just like we thought it would be. Everyone else there was an idiot, but it was definitely Lucius leading them on."

Harry glanced over to Draco, but before he could ask what he wanted to, Draco spoke up.

"No Potter, he didn't know it was me, we used the face confunder charm, I didn't even recognize myself."

"Good… from all reports Lucius has been searching for you since you fled. To our knowledge he doesn't know that you've flipped to our side, and we want to keep it that way for as long as possible."

Draco nodded and then a thought struck him, "How are you getting this information on my father?"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and smiled. Hermione turned to him and said, "you probably wouldn't believe us if we told you."

A confused look crossed Draco's face, "Look I spent 17 years in that house. What my father doesn't want people to know, people don't know. I've tried spying on him before it doesn't work… its impossible."

"I wouldn't call it impossible exactly… in fact I believe it is that heavy handed Pureblood pride that is preventing both you and your father from figuring out how we know so much…"

Draco whispered the words, "pureblood pride," with a very confused look on his face. Harry could tell he had no idea what they were alluding to.

"A few months back Remus gave me a house elf to help me keep up the house that Sirius left me when he died. Tipple reminded me a lot of Dobby, which in turn made me think of your family. We figured out a way for Tipple to work for your father while reporting to me. He provides quite a bit of information for us."

Draco shook his head and smirked, "It's a bad day in history when you can't trust your own house elf."

Hermione and Harry both rolled their eyes at his high brow statement. Some things never change, Draco might not be a death eater, but he was still a Malfoy at heart.

Hermione grabbed a cup of tea and started buttering her pancakes. The boys followed suit and they slipped into idle chitchat. How were Ron and Luna, who had been dueling since she saved his life? How the twins had been making mad amounts of money with their protection products, so on and so forth.

They had finished their meal and were completely relaxed, Draco and Hermione due to the fact that they had been awake for much longer than 24 hours, and Harry due to his how hard the order had been pushing him to find the final horcourxs. All three were leaning back. Draco and Hermione were actually touching at the shoulder because they had both been slowly sliding toward the middle of the couch until they collided with each other, but neither had moved to correct the issue.

Suddenly a thought hit Hermione, "Harry… you didn't just come here for a chat, I'm sure. So how come you decided to show up at our door at 6 am?"

"A few reasons actually. First I wanted to make sure you two hadn't hexed each other into oblivion, which I can see neither of you have succeeded, yet. I also wanted to know how the attack went. Unfortunately, the order decided that if anymore than 2 wizards were there to stop the attack Lucius would probably figure out that we are spying on him… The Order figured that you two could handle it…" at Harry's pause Draco cut in.

"Not to mention test if I could be trusted… good to know you don't care to much about Hermione's life, leave her to fight off a bunch of Death Eaters with no back up but a suspected Death Eater… not your brightest move." Draco said this with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Well I guess you might see it that way… or you could think of it the way we did, that the horrors your father put you though would keep you loyal to us, and that no one would have more of a reason to stop Lucious than his own son…"

Draco looked at him for a second… before nodding, "touché"

"Now may I continue…" when Draco nodded his head he did, "there was one more thing I wanted to talk to you about… I found the second to last horocourx, I have to destroy this one, kill Naigai, and then all that's left is the Voldemort himself. Before you ask, it was a set of earrings given from Salazar Slythern to his wife. Voldemort found them in an old vault of his grandfathers in his seventh year; anyway I need your help. Because it was the first one he made there is a slightly different way of destroying it. I need six powerful wizards and myself, four males and three females, to perform a very complex spell, because seven is the most powerful number, it is the only way I can kill this piece of his soul."

Harry took a drink of his tea and looked at them. "Remus, Tonks, Ron, Ginny, Myself, and you two…"

Draco was taken aback, "Me… Not Luna, or one of the Twins, or Moody…I'm sure you know wizards better than me."

Harry looked at him. "Malfoy you've been around magic all your life, quite powerful magic, you were able to hide from that magic, you were able to defy your father and the dark lord, and your still sitting here in front of me. I think you'll do just fine. At the end of the week everyone is going to meet up at the burrow, and then go from there I think I have found the right place to do the charm, but it is better to meet in one place first. I hope you two will join us around 6pm. I have already got replacements for you for the weekend so you don't have to worry about your MPA duties."

Draco was again about to protest when Hermione cut him off. "We'll be there, is there anything else we need to bring?"

Harry shook his head, "Just your wands."

Hermione nodded. "Ok…"

Harry finished his tea and stood. "I'm sure that you guys are very tired so I'll get out of here and let you get some sleep. I'll see you at the end of the week."

Hermione stood up and gave Harry a hug and kissed his cheek. "Be careful Harry, and don't get into any trouble…"

Harry smiled and squeezed her closer, "Same for you 'Mione." Harry let her go and moved out of the room grabbing his cloak. Thank you for everything Hermione… and I'd like to see you both in one piece on Friday, so don't fight too much…"

"Yeah yeah Potter, what ever you say…."

Draco smirked at Harry and Harry turned and smirked at Draco, and Hermione stood there looking back and forth between them. There was a silent conversation going on between the two boys and Hermione didn't have a clue as to what it was about… soon enough though with a nod of their heads at each other Harry turned and left.

Hermione turned to Draco, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing… Just two guys figuring out that they are a lot more alike than they ever thought."

Hermione gave a soft chuckle and shook her head at him, "We better get some sleep…"

"My bed or yours…" Draco said immediately

Hermione just stared at him, "You would like that wouldn't you…" she stepped closer to him, "Guess your going to be disappointed then…" she said as she pushed past him and left for her own bed to sleep alone.


	8. tell me you want me

_I am going to start each chapter with a quote from here on in. Here is your quote-_

_Its no coincidence that in no known language does the phrase 'As pretty as an airport' appears. – _Douglas Noel Adams

Ps… the quote has nothing to do with anything.

Ok so this is going to be a short chapter. I'm warning everyone that this chapter has sex in it. Infact this chapter consists of pretty much only sex, if you don't want to read it then I should have the next chapter up soon and you can skip this one. Skip down to the bottom and I'll sum up what happened. Please remember that this ff is rated M for a reason.

Draco woke up later that day refreshed and ready to take on Hermione. He was going to get her underneath him if it was the last thing he would do. He pulled on his tightest black shirt that molded perfectly to his chest and shoulders, along with some equally tight black jeans, the socks and shoes he would deal with later, if he didn't have to put them on then he wouldn't.

He checked the entire flat before realizing that Hermione must still be asleep. Draco went into the kitchen made them both some food and went to her room. Listening at her door he could tell that she was still sleeping.

Draco slowly opened the door and set the tray down on the bedside table. He noticed that the room was slightly bigger than his, painted in a deep Mediterranean blue accented in Gryffindor red. She had a large four post California King size bed, with white and blue curtains hanging around it. He noticed that the walls were covered in paintings of the grandest cities in the world, along with many pictures of Hogwarts, and of the golden trio itself.

He was pulled back into the present when he heard a small moan coming from the bed. Hermione lay there her wild hair spread out in a halo around her head, a dark maroon tank top riding up giving him a glimpse of her flat toned stomach. Her pajama pants rode low on her hips and fitted her perfectly. The bedclothes had been thrown off of her, and she was moving around slowly on the middle of the bed, making noises deep in her throat.

He was going to laugh at her wake her up and stop dreaming of him until he heard her say one simple sentence, "Draco… don't stop."

That had to be the last thing he expected her to say, but he had to admit it was the first thing he wanted to hear. Draco wasn't quite sure what to do. _Wake her up…let her sleep… or…_ Draco pulled his shirt off over his head and moved over to the side of the bed.

As he placed his knee on the bed, she shifted closer to him. He smirked and leaned down brushing a stray hair away from her face. She was beautiful, not that he would say that out loud, but she really was. Her body was perfect, she was intelligent, and funny, and she had the most beautiful face. _Why did it take me so long to realize that even if she was a mudblood… she was perfect…_

He shook his head to forget that train of thought and kissed her red lips. His hand stroked slowly down the side of her face while the other held him up over her. She responded immediately kissing him back moaning into his mouth. Draco smirked and continued kissing her sliding his jean clad leg in-between hers forcing her to spread her legs apart. Hermione's hands stroked his muscled chest, sitting up to get closer to him, involuntarily pressing her core against his leg as she did.

Hermione had been awake since he opened the door. She always slept lightly, so lightly that she had to cast a silencing charm usually just to get to sleep. So when Draco had entered she awoke immediately but was curious as to what he was going to do. Needless to say she was enjoying his decision.

Hermione pulled back, ripped her shirt off over her head and pressed her bare chest against his. She laughed softly when she heard him growl in appreciation. His hands roaming over her back and her chest. One of her hands was in his hair anchoring his face to hers while the other proceeded to torment him through his pants.

Draco bit her lip before pulling back and cursing, "Damn it Hermione… what are you doing to me?"

Hermione smiled at this and used her body to flip him underneath her. "Enjoying you."

Hermione straddled his hips and leaned forward giving him a great view of her breasts and an even better feel of her hot core against his.

Hermione's hands started undoing his pants as she leaned down, kissing his shoulder, up his neck, nipping and kissing his ear, softly whispering, "Tell me you want me…"

Draco stayed silent except to moan at the feel of her cool hands on his heated skin right above _him._

Hermione smiled at his lack of response. She would get him to say it. When or how she wasn't sure but she did know that he would say it before she would.

With that thought she dipped her hand underneath his boxers and griped him, slowly sliding her hand up and down his hard cock.

Draco arched into her hand, which he might add fit perfectly around him, she knew exactly how to drive him mad. Her mouth was nipping licking and kissing his neck shoulder and chest, finding every sensitive area and overloading it. Her hand and mouth were driving him crazy. He wanted to scream and moan and kiss her all at the same time.

" 'Mione if you don't stop I'm going to…"

A very evil Slythern smirk crossed her face, "…Then tell me you want me…"

"HERMIONE" he said very sternly his arms griping her shoulders.

She kissed him, "Yes Draco?"

He couldn't take it anymore. If she kept on stroking him he would explode, and he didn't want to explode until he was buried deep inside of her. He opened his mouth to say it and she smiled, and started to pull her hand off of him, but instead of saying it he flipped them over once again, grabbing both of her hands and holding them beside her.

Draco settled his hips inside of her legs and pressed down causing Hermione buck her hips against his. Draco let go of her hands kissing her and pulling at her pants and knickers flinging them off of her before settling himself back at her core.

"I do believe that it is you that wants me… so just say those three little words and I'll appease your appetite."

Hermione pushed herself up kissing him tugging at his pants and boxers. _Merlin_ was his body perfect. Especially perfect _under_ those tight pants of his.

Draco kicked his pants off never breaking their kiss, running his hands over her breasts, teasing her nipples. One of his hands moving lower, stroking her stomach and then slipping into her folds and stroking her slowly.

Hermione almost came undone just then. She had to admit that turning him on had done nothing but good things for her own arousal. She was wet, and just as close as he was. She rubbed herself against his hand, moaning and clawing at him in pleasure.

"Dra… Draco… Draco Please…" she panted. She couldn't think of a single thing she wanted more than for him to be inside of right this fucking second.

Draco wanted to drive her nuts until she admitted that she wanted him but at the moment he wasn't sure he could last much longer.

He pressed his lips against hers hard pushing her back into the bed, muttering a contraceptive spell, before removing his fingers and entering her. She screamed out in pure pleasure and he moaned in response. He pumped into her hard and she matched him thrust for thrust.

They attacked each other's bodies, wrestling all over the bed, fighting for dominance, pressing their bodies closer and closer. Draco thrust hard into her again and again all the way to the hilt, then she would flip them over. Riding him just as hard, pressing into him, leaning down kissing his chest, his nipples, biting his neck, scraping her teeth over his shoulder and her fingernails down his side. His hands alternating between her ass and her breasts, sucking on her nipples, pulling her closer, and flipping them back over.

Draco was so close, and he could tell Hermione was as well. He pressed her harder into the mattress, grinding himself into her clit making her scream out and spasm around him. Her walls were gripping him so hard, her slick wet heat pulling him closer and closer to the brink. When her climax subsided a little she flipped them one last time pressing her self all the way down until their hips were pressed tightly together… then she stopped moving.

"Her..mio..ne…"he moaned wanting to push up into her but she had him firmly anchored to the bed. Holding his arms at his side.

"Tell me you want me…"

"Your going to be the death of me woman…" he said a mixed look of pain and pleasure across his face. He tried to buck up into her but he only succeeded in moving an inch.

"Draco… tell me you want me," she leaned down and whispered into his ear pressing her breasts against his chest, her thumbs stroking the inside of his wrists slowly, her muscles slowly gripping him keeping him on the brink, "and you will cum harder than you ever had."

When she said this he groaned his body shaking, "I… want… YOU."

She smiled down at him lifting her hips but instead of pressing down again she asked, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say."

His stare was pure evil. "Damn it Hermione I want you…"

Hermione leaned down and kissed him hard, sliding back down his cock. She lifted her hips and did it again and again, hard and fast, riding him as hard as she would a galloping stallion. It took him only a few more seconds before he screamed out and exploded inside of her. What surprised them both the most was when Hermione climaxed a second time, feeling him cum inside of her set her over the edge again making him moan and grind against him harder until they were both totally spent.

Draco was sprawled on top of her, both of them panting, slowly coming down from cloud nine.

"Draco…" she said softly, her hand running slowly up and down his back.

"Yeah?" he answered his mouth right against her ear, his leg thrown over hers and his arm covering her breasts.

"I want you too…"

So pretty much Draco comes into her room with some food but hears that she is having an erotic dream about him. He climbes into bed and hermione responds. They go at it each trying to make the other one admit their attraction. Finaly Hermione forces Draco to say it, and once they are done she tells him that she feels the same… Ok so now you are caught up and ready for the next chapter… 


	9. Torture the Weasel

Quote of the Chapter is:

Those who dream by day are cognizant of many things which those who only dream by night may miss.

So anyway. Here we are. I would like to remind my readers that I started this before Deathly Hallows came out, so it isn't compatable. Also I am not a Ron fan. He is not good for Hermione, and he drives me nuts, so that explains a lot for this chapter.

Anyway I'll let you get to it. Hope you enjoy.

Draco shook his head, "I knew it…"

"I wouldn't be bragging if I were you. You said it first…"

Draco gave her a mock glare before grabbing his wand and floating the tray of food over to them.

He sat behind her, her back to his chest, relaxing, talking, and eating. They didn't discuss anything important and they sure as hell didn't bring up anything from their days at Hogwarts. More about their favorite colors, foods, why he liked Quidditch so much. "The freedom" he told her. Why she didn't like Quidditch, "the bludgers"

When their food was done Hermione turned her head and kissed him very hotly. "Thank you, lunch was very good."

Draco sighed very dramatically, "I spent hours on end making you the best meal you've ever tasted, I think I deserve a little more than a kiss."

"Draco you made us chicken sandwiches, and a fruit bowl… with canned soda…. I think a kiss covered it."

Draco laughed, "fine then… what if I admit that I want you?"

Hermione turned in his arms so that she was sitting sideways on top of him and he was cradling her in his arms, she lied her head on his shoulder, "You already did that…"

Draco looked down at her, "How about because I am the hottest man and the best lay you've ever had… and you want more."

Hermione decided to play with him a little, just to keep him on his toes. "Oh I don't know about that… I've shared a bed with a few very good looking men… and they never disappointed me…"

Draco looked down at her shocked. Sure he knew she wasn't a virgin but… a "few" men… like whom? And they were good looking… he didn't even think she knew any one more good looking then himself…

"Who… when… how many?"

Hermione looked as if she were thinking and then started to absently count on her fingers, in her head she was counting seconds until he started yelling, but it looked like she was counting men, and when she started in on the second hand he flipped…

"No. Your shitting me… your fucking Hermione Granger… bookworm… innocent… you can't possibly have been with more than one or two men."

"Draco don't even start to pretend that you know anything about me… who I've slept with is my business… and of course theirs…"

"Come on… I know. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours…" Draco thinking this was a fair offering said in an off handed way.

"Draco I don't need you to tell me who you've been with I know. Every girl in our year in all the houses except Hufflepuff, including me, as of a half an hour ago…"

"How did you… Never mind… apparently my reputation precedes me."

Hermione smiled and pulled his head down for a kiss. But after a few seconds he broke it.

"No… wait. I want to know who these "very good looking men" are…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved off of him, only to turn back around and straddled his hips. Draco's hands immediately went to her behind cupping it and holding her close to him. Neither had any clothes on, which made everything infinitely easier.

Hermione's hands framed his face and forced him to look into her eyes. "Draco… I've had two men before you, and only once each… you have nothing to worry about…"she started kissing his neck, down his chest quietly whispering "nothing…" as she moved lower and lower.

Her words comforted him. He could probably guess the two people, and if it was the two he was thinking about… well he had nothing to worry about. He was about to pull Hermione on top of him for another round of wild sex when they heard the clock strike 7pm.

He saw Hermione sit up and softly groan… "We better get ready to go… the Order will kill me if I missed a patrol, even if it was because I was having the greatest sex of my life… some how I don't think they would understand."

Draco smirked and lifted an eyebrow at this, "the greatest sex of your life huh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him… "Don't act so surprised…" with that she stood up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, she was actually slightly disappointed when he didn't follow her in there, but she reasoned that it allowed her to take a much quicker shower. When she came out clothed in nothing but a towel, she was surprised to find that he was gone. She shook her head and went to her dresser.

She dropped the towel and started her routine. First a thin coat of sweat pea lotion all over her body, then her deodorant, and a small dab of sweat pea perfume on her pulse points. (Both sides of the neck and the wrists) She then slid on a very revealing green g-string, and a matching push up bra. She usually didn't wear her best underwear for a night of patrolling, but who knew what would happen with Draco tonight… she did want to be caught in some hideous gray underwear…

She pulled on her tight black slacks along with a black tank top, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror noticing that with the shirt she was wearing you were able to see the tattoo on her right shoulder. _What do I care, its not like he didn't see it when we were nakedly frolicking on the bed over there…I wonder why he didn't mention anything about it…_ she touched the stars that littered her shoulder, there were seven of them, seven bright multi-colored stars for the seven best years of her life, her seven years at Hogwarts.

She left her room and went to the storeroom grabbing vials for herself and Draco. As she left the room he came walking down the hall. She tossed it at him as she usually did and he caught it easily, popped the cap and downed it. She did the same and turned toward the living room and walked away.

He stood there confused. After he had left her room he had hopped into his own shower and then gotten dressed in his favorite outfit, Black slacks tight around his ass, and front then straight perfectly pressed lines down the rest of the pants, along with a dark green muscle shirt. He shook his hair out and put just a small handful of styling gel in it to give it that perfectly messed up look… he had to admit he looked good. He had scored plenty of women looking like this, all that was missing was his dark black cloak which he slipped on over his clothing… She would be on her knees at the sight of him… well at least he thought she would, but instead she had looked indifferent.

He nodded at this… even though he had her earlier, she was not going to make this easy on him. He was going to have to work for every single inch… good… that's how he liked women, strong, independent. It bored him when all he had to do was look at a girl and she threw herself at him, begging him to make all her dreams come true. _That's probably why I never enjoyed Pansy's company… _

Hermione was packing some food into a backpack when he caught up with her. He came up behind her and pressed his hips into hers gripping her around the waist and pulling her lips up to meet his.

Hermione kissed him. Her hands covering his as she held on while he assaulted her mouth with his own. Draco nipped at her lip, then soothing it over with his tongue. His tongue begged for entrance, but instead of allowing his tongue to enter her mouth she pressed her tongue into his mouth, surprising him. He moaned softly as he caressed her tongue. _Merlin was she a great kisser…_

Hermione's thoughts were following along the same track. _How come his kisses can bring me to my knees. Then again I guess it shouldn't be that big of a surprise, Ron had never been very good at snogging. Harry had been better, but his kisses rarely made my legs weak, nor made mer want to turn around and jump him right then and there. _

Draco pulled back, "You about ready?"

Hermione looked at him confused for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Um… yea." She pulled out of his arms finished the pack and threw it over her shoulder. They both performed the necessary charms on themselves before walking out the door. They clasped hands and were quickly transported to their town.

Friday had come quickly and at noon Draco found himself naked in front of his mirror wondering what in the hell was he going to wear. The past weak he had either been in his dark clothing for patrolling… or wearing Hermione. This would be the first time he spoke to these people with out the intent of insulting them… he grabbed some of his green boxer briefs and pulled them on. He looked at his closet and found some slightly baggy green cargo-like pants, and chose to pull on a tan T-shirt that fitted his chest perfectly.

He styled his hair into the messy look, that he found, always made Hermione want to bury her hands in it when she pulled him closer for a kiss. He grabbed his pouch of gold and wand and left the room. He knocked softly on Hermione's door before stepping in.

She stood in front of her floor length mirror looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Her hair was silky and smooth, it flowed freely down her back and looked nothing like the frizzy bush it had once been. She was dressed in a bright blue halter-top, and a long dark blue skirt with a red sash tied around her waist. There was about an inch of her tanned toned stomach between the bottom of the shirt and the top of her skirt. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head down and kissing each individual star on her back.

"You look beautiful," Draco said to her.

She gave him a small smile and a murmured thank you. Truth be told she wasn't looking forward to this, and she really wasn't dressed up for him. She was dressed up to show them all that she could be independent, and strong… they had moved her to an out of the way post in this war, for as far as she was concerned, and she was going to prove to them that she deserved more. How this one outfit was going to do that she wasn't entirely sure but it was a step in the right direction.

She moved away from Draco slipping on some nice strappy sandals. Grabbing her wand and exiting the room with out saying another word. It wasn't Draco… the man had done so much as far as pleasing her the last few days it couldn't even remotely be Draco… it was the up coming meeting with her so called friends.

As she walked into the library to retrieve a book she found the other day that contained the ritual that they were going to perform she realized something. It wasn't ever Harry. Before she had been confused as to why all of her rage at being excluded had been directed to Ron but now she got it. Harry had wanted Hermione at his side. He knew that Hermione was the driving force behind the three of them and that by losing Hermione they might never figure all of this out.

It had been Ron that convinced Remus to send her away. Remus had begun acting as head of the Order of the Phoenix since Dumbldore's death, it was Hermione and his own brain child, so it had been easy for Ron to convince Remus that she deserved to head it up… in reality she really didn't want to be out here protecting muggles. Sure she wanted them protected but she wanted to do the hard work, finding the lost pieces of the Dark Lords soul, and destroying them. _Damn It…_ she could kill Ron right now.

She grabbed the book and started to storm back out of the library when something quite hard stopped her.

Draco placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We need to go…" she slipped around him and was off to the fireplace, because the burrow had become the new Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, the only way to get in was the floo… that is unless you wanted to walk a couple of miles.

Draco stopped her in the living room. "Oh no you don't… I don't care if we never show up, you are going to tell me what is wrong, or I'm going to pry it out of your mind."

"Draco Malfoy, the day that I can't throw up a block to you invading my mind, is the day I start having feelings for Ron again."

Draco chuckled, as she tried to move out of his grasp he pulled her closer to him. "Just tell me what's wrong… I'll curse who ever pissed you off…unless it was me, cause then all I can do is drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness…"

Hermione laughed at this, which had been his intention… "Yeah right like a Malfoy, especially you would ever beg for anything."

"I'm glad you finally learned something about me…" Draco laughed a little harder, which in turn was making her laugh and making her feel much better

"I'm just a little miffed at Ron… but then what else is new?"

"I've been looking for a reason to kick his ass… now you've just given me one… tell me what he did so I know why I'm cursing him into next Tuesday."

"Its not simple… its just that, Harry shouldn't have had to come get me because… well because I should have been with him this whole time. And its Ron's fault. Ron was the one that got me stuck out in the middle of fucking no where protecting muggles who would rather take advantage of me than thank me for protecting them. He gets to be out there with Harry doing the important work. Finding what is needed to defeat Voldemort. But who do they ask for help when it comes to research… Me. If Ron wasn't such an asshole we probably would have found them all by now, and already defeated Voldemort."

"Don't hit me but… why are you mad about this now?"

"I've been mad about this the entire time… I just haven't brought it up… but he is sure as hell going to hear about it tonight. And after were done destroying the earrings… well you might have to wait in line cause I want to be the one to curse him into next Tuesday."

Draco smiled and cupped her face with his hands. "You look ravishing tonight. And you are going to show Ron just how freaking fantastic you are. Whether you are here with me protecting Muggles, or out there searching for broken parts of the Dark Lord's soul, you are playing a valuable part in this war. Ron can go suck cock for all I care about his opinion of you, and you should feel the same way."

Hermione smiled softly… "You ready to be that evil prat I once knew and torture that little weasel?"

Draco smirked and kissed her… "Now this is the Hermione that I like so much…"

Hermione smiled an evil grin and griped his hand pulling him into the fireplace before yelling out "The Burrow!"

So I know that a few chapters back I said that I didn't care if people reviewed… I was wrong. Reviewing is really great. I'm not going to order you around and say review or I won't write any more, but reviews do really help… anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter… so yeah

**Chrys**


	10. How Dare You

Your quote is:

Millions wish for immortality who do not know what to do with themselves on a rainy Sunday afternoon. – Suzan Ertz

**All righty then for you Ron haters this is your chapter… I had fun… that's really all I have to say. Sorry for taking so long, but at the moment I'm also working on a Harry Hermione story. So anyway here it is… just for you all. Thank you to my reviewers… please don't stop I love all of your comments.**

**Oh and by the way, longest chapter I ever wrote.**

Hermione and Draco landed in the Fireplace of the Weasely's. They both found it odd that there was no one else in the room.

Hermione took Draco's hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. She may have to face the prat Ron, but Draco would have to face Ginny, Ron, and Tonks. He didn't expect too much trouble from Remus because it had been Remus' suggestion to the Ministry that had got him into the MPA… and Harry and himself had already called a truce. What he didn't figure was the entire Weasly family, to which for some reason he remembered he was thinly connected to them through his mother's side, would be home and everyone would look at him with disgust.

When Hermione and Draco stepped into the kitchen the entire room went silent. Everyone was there before them, making their entrance quite the spectacle. Apparently Harry forgot to mention to everyone else that Draco would be the fourth boy…

Hermione quickly tried pulling their attention away from Draco…She was conveniently forgetting that her hand was clasped in his.

"Hello everyone… ohhh Molly that smells delicious, think there is room for two more at the table?"

Molly looked at them and nodded still at a loss for words. But the second Hermione began stepping toward the table, everyone started yelling at everyone else. Most of it was directed at Harry for inviting Draco, but Ron stood up looked directly at them and pulled his wand and pointing it at Draco.

Hermione caught this action and did the first thing that came to mind, she stepped in front of him.

This silenced the room a second time immediately. Most had expected Draco to pull his wand and curse Ron, or for them to go outside and dual. They expected Hermione to let go of Draco's hand and let Ron attack, but the last thing they expected was for Hermione to place her self in the line of danger… in front of Malfoy none the less.

"Hermione move… I'm going to blast the ferret the hell out of my house."

"Don't embarrass yourself Ron, everyone in this room knows that both Draco and myself could disarm you before you even thought of a spell."

Harry snickered followed by the twins. (A/N I miss Fred)

Everyone was watching this encounter, but Remus was watching it extra closely. He knew that Hermione resented Ron for sending her away. He figured that it would come to this sooner or later.

"Hermione… why are you protecting him. Its his fault that Dum.." but before Ron could finish his sentence Hermione cast _Silencio_ on him.

"I do not want to get into this right now with you. When tonight is over if you really want to battle this all out fine by me… I've been waiting for a reason to dual you. But can we please eat in peace and get everything done with first." 

Ron looked at her and then around the table. Everyone nodded, silently telling him to do as she said. Ron looked at her and Draco, who had been smiling before Ron brought up Dumbledore, now that Hermione was speaking again he was giving her his silent support. Ron watched him with hate before nodding. 

Hermione gave a small smirk, that mirrored the one so often found on Draco's face, "Good… and if you say one more vial thing about Draco or his past actions, I swear I will levicorpus your ass and hang you from your window." 

Molly coughed a little at her inappropriate language but thought it best to stay silent seeing how _unfriendly_ Hermione seemed to be at the moment. 

Harry gave Hermione a look that she knew meant only one thing, _decided to start liking the prince's spells huh?_

Hermione gave him a little glare, then lifted the spell from Ron. His wand arm had fallen to his side when she had silenced him, never being very good at non-verbal spells, but when she lifted the spell his arm shot up again. He barely got out "Stup…" before a flash of light from his left disarmed him, sending his wand flying directly at the caster of said Expelliarmus. 

Harry caught the wand with ease, showing everyone just why he had been picked as seeker in his first year. 

"You'll get this back later when you need it, for now sit down shut up and eat your meal." Harry said at him. Harry hadn't been pleased when Ron convinced Remus to send Hermione away, and knowing that it was for that reason that Hermione wasn't happy with Ron right now, he had to lend his support to her. 

Molly looked around… "Well then, now that that's over, why don't you sit and eat a bite before you go off gallivanting around doing god knows what with the rest of them."

Hermione gave Molly an appreciative smile. 

Draco and Hermione moved to the two seats next to Harry that had been left empty for them. Draco pulled the chair out for her before taking a seat himself. 

Hermione smiled at everyone, especially the twins who had failed to stop laughing at Ron. 

"This looks great Mrs. Weasly, much better than the food we have been scraping up over the last few weeks." Draco said smiling a genuine smile at Molly. He had to admit no one had ever stood up for him before, Hermione was the first person he had ever encountered who willingly placed herself in front of a wand pointed at him. It gave him quite a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"…Uh… Thank you Draco…" Molly was flabbergasted, wasn't this the same boy that had tortured Harry Ron and Hermione for the last six years, had constantly referred to the Weasley's as blood traitors? Well maybe everyone deserved a second chance she decided.

Draco nodded and dug in. 

Everyone quickly finished their dinner. Harry looked around and found that the six other people he needed were done with their food. "Come on guys… we better get going, if we are going to get this done tonight."

Hermione and Harry both stood up, followed by Draco and Ron, then Remus, Tonks and Ginny followed. Everyone followed Harry out to the yard of the burrow. There was a pink flamingo in the yard and Harry signaled for everyone to stand around it. 

"This is the Portkey, everyone grab on."

Before anyone could think twice they were transported into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Hermione quickly pulled the book out of her bag and handed it to Harry who smiled at her.

"OK everyone I need you to make a circle around the table, in this order, Myself. Hermione, Draco, Tonks, Remus, Ron, and Ginny." 

Ron was giving Draco death glares the entire time. Harry caught this which, was the reason Ron was standing between Remus and Ginny, and not next to him and Hermione. 

Harry conjured up a table in the middle of the circle and laid the earrings on it. Hermione took the opened book and lied it on the table. "In the order that we are standing in we each have to say a line of the spell, You'll notice that the there are two different colors of wording, that is indicating if a guy or a girl is supposed to be saying it, So it starts with me, and ends with Harry," 

Harry nodded, "We all have to be reading the entire spell but only one person at a time can be speaking, and each line has to be said immediately after the other as if it were one person reading it."

Everyone nodded around the circle. Hermione sent Harry a nod and then looked at Draco and gave him a small smile. "No matter what happens keep reading the spell… there can be… side effects. Just don't stop reading until it is done." Hermione said looking mostly at Draco and Ron. 

Harry looked around, "Everyone ready… wands up…"  


Hermione opened her mouth and started reading out loud, even as the first words left her tongue, she felt her energy draining from her entire body, she braced herself with her other hand as her line ended. 

As Draco began his line of the incantation he realized why Hermione had braced herself on the table, and was forced to take the same action. When his line was done, it was all he could do to stay standing and read the rest of the spell in his head. 

With each line read, each person joined the previous, bracing the arm not holding their wand on the table that the earrings sat. Each felt relief right around the corner as Harry began to speak. 

When Harry was finished, they all joined in to read the final line, their voices chorusing together as dark blue light shot out of each of their wands and attacked the earrings. As they all spoke the final words, the sound of a child's blood curling scream pierced the room, and knocked them all to the ground. 

Silence resounded around the room and Draco wondered if he was the only one still alive. Those thoughts were quickly dashed when he heard Harry ask, "Everyone alright?"

Collective groans came from around the circle as they all began to sit up. 

It was Hermione that stood up first, and caught sight of the table. Where the earrings had once been now was only a small amount of dust and nothing more. 

"It is done." Remus stated Gripping Tonks to his side in a hug.

Ginny moved to Harry and letting him wrap his arm around her, but when Hermione and Draco started toward each other, the table was blown into a trillion little pieces.

When the dust cleared Hermione saw exactly what had made the explosion, one very pissed off Ron, with a wand pointed directly at Draco. 

"What the Fuck are you doing Ron?" Hermione asked him, Her hand gripping her wand, preparing to let out all of her aggression towards him.

"What we came here to do is done… we don't need _him _any more. I want to settle our earlier fight once and for all."

Draco took a step forward in order to face him. He moved to place a hand on Hermione's shoulder with the intention of telling her that he would fight this fight, but quickly moved his hand back when a jet of light left Ron's wand and nearly blew his hand off.

"DO. NOT. TOUCH. HER." Ron barked out at Draco.

"Ron you have no right to tell Draco not to touch me… your dating Luna Remember?" Hermione told him, trying to control her anger.

"So… Just because I'm not your boyfriend doesn't mean that _he_ can be."

"What the fuck do you want me to do then Ron? Sit at home alone, pining after you while you and Harry go out and do the grown up work?" Hermione asked, as her eyes turned completely black with rage. 

"Yes." Ron said. All of the other people gasped at his admission, and when Ron realized exactly what he said his hand came up and covered his mouth as his entire face turned red.

Hermione was furious, "How dare you! When we left school I poured my heart out to you, and told you exactly how I felt, and you told me that we couldn't be together because it was too dangerous. Then you made Remus send me away when everyone in this room knows that there is no way on this earth that you guys would have gotten this far with out me, for god sakes you've made Harry have to fire call me or show up on my doorstep at least once a week just to ask me questions, or for help with research. It would have been a hell of a lot easier if I had just been with you guys. Even the spell we used today, came from me, and my research. To top it off you decide that while its not safe to be with me, its plenty safe to be with Luna, and to keep her around, but tell me that I can't be with who I want to. According to you I can't be with you but I can't be with anyone else… Ronald Weasly tell me why the fuck I haven't kicked your ass!"

Harry grimaced when Hermione mentioned pushing her away to protect her. He had done that with Ginny before he realized that Ginny's support was something vital. He was just thankful that he hadn't screwed up nearly as bad as Ron had. He could see that this wasn't just some little thing to Hermione, in fact he would bet good money that Hermione might not ever fully forgive Ron.

Ron was stunned… He really had no response to that, "Well when you put it like that…"

"That is exactly how it is you sniveling little weasel." Hermione screamed at him. 

Ron took a step back, "Just stop talking…"he said, before giving his wand a swish, that Hermione had taught him how to do, and sent the babbling curse straight at her. 

Hermione quickly threw up a shield spell, which sent the spell flying off in another direction. Both Hermione and Draco didn't hesitate to attack then, Hermione sent _Aguament_i at Ron, almost drowning Ron, while Draco thought it best to just send at _Confundus_ charm at Ron. 

The others had stepped back to give them room. They had all decided that Ron deserved every single hex and charm sent his way. 

Hermione lifted the _Aguamenti_ and made good on her earlier threat and cast _Levicorpus_, lifting Ron in his confused state, by his ankle. Draco animated Ron's shoelaces and tied his shoes to the rafters. Draco and Hermione realized that it really wasn't all that fun if Ron didn't know what was going on, so they lifted the _Confundus_, so that he could enjoy his state upside down from the rafters.

"Hermione let me down…."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just leave you up there. In my opinion you're not worthy to kiss the ground I walk on."

"Hermione… please…"

Hermione severed his shoelaces and allowed him to fall from the ceiling. She stopped his fall a few feet from the ground, suspended him in the air for a few seconds, before letting him drop to the ground. 

Harry had watched this, had even moved forward to stop Ron from falling, but realized that Hermione would never really hurt Ron. He didn't try to stop any of it, knowing that Ron would probably be mad at him for not saving his ass, but he knew that there wasn't a single person in that room that would stop Hermione, there wasn't a single person right now what wanted to be on the other end of Hermione's wand. 

Ron was on his knees looking up at Hermione. "Hermione… I… I'm… sorry…"

Hermione looked at him with disgust. "Ronald… look at me." She took a step forward and raised her wand pulling Ron to his feet. Ron looked sideways and found that his wand was still on the ground, but because he couldn't move anything but his head he turned his head back and looked Hermione in the eye. 

"What felt for you at the end of seventh year is gone. I want you to know that. It is gone and it is not coming back. You do not run my life, and if I find out that you have tried to get me sent some where… its going to be a lot worse than this. You disgust me Ron. For your information I will date, and be with, whom ever the hell I want to. You lost your privilege to give me advice, or to ask me to wait for you, when you sent me away. You do not control my life… remember that Ron. And know that if I ever speak to you again… well then you'll be very lucky."

With that Hermione let her wand fall and she turned her back on Ron. She would later realize that it was good that she had because when she began to walk away Ron stood up and came at her, looking as if he was going to grab Hermione, but he never got that close. 

Draco took a step forward and punched him in the face, knocking Ron out cold. Draco shook his fist out and then turned to the rest of the group, thinking that they were going to jump him for hitting Ron. Instead they all looked at Hermione and him and clapped. 

Draco smiled… _so this is what it felt like to have real friends…_

Hermione moved towards Draco and he wrapped his arm around her. "Does anyone here have a problem with this?" he asked. Thinking that while Ron deserved what he got, they still might not want him to be with their golden girl. Draco focused on Harry and Remus. Harry because this was the golden boy, and this was her best friend. If Hermione valued anyone's opinion it would be Harry's. And Remus because it had been Remus that convinced the ministry to place him with Hermione, and he knew that Remus could get him pulled and put back into the hands of the ministry at any time.

Luckily after a few seconds both Harry and Remus smiled at him. They're respective girls following along. 

Hermione smiled and leaned against Draco, "Lets get the hell out of here before he comes to."

Harry nodded and moved towards Ron, picking him up with the aid of Remus and moving toward the Portkey. They all placed their hands on it and were quickly transported back to the burrow. Remus and Harry took Ron up to his room, while the Ginny and Tonks went into the kitchen to whip up some dessert for everyone. 

That left Draco and Hermione standing on the Weasly's lawn. Once Hermione was sure that everyone else was gone, she turned to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body against his, and kissed him. Draco growled into her mouth and responded. 

Draco softly broke the kiss and looked down at her, "You are amazing."

Hermione smiled and took the hand that just a few minutes ago had knocked out Ron, and brought it to her lips. "Did it feel good?"

Draco smirked at her, "Probably just as good as when you did the same to me…"

Hermione laughed at this… "That good huh?"

"Yeah… that good."

**So review… that would be great. I love you all, and I hoped you enjoyed this… tell me where you think this should go… maybe I'll take your advice**


	11. My Adonis

**Your Quote is:**

_Everything happens for a reason, for if it had happened any other way we wouldn't be here._

Ok so here we go… this has a little plot in it but it is mostly sex again… I figured because most of you liked the other chapter that this one would be welcome… anyway I hope you enjoy it.

**And thank you to those who have been reviewing. Special thanks to Airlady, ebbe04, Mz Hellfire, and Mac-alicious, because you four are the only people that reviewed my last chapter. Reviews really inspire writers to write quicker, even if it is just a few words of encouragement… **

**So here you go:**

"What next?" Tonks asked Harry. They had all been sitting around the Weasley's kitchen table eating some pie that Ginny and Tonks had whipped up. Apparently the thought had been on everyone's mind because all forks stilled and all eyes landed on Harry.

"Well… um… I guess we have to lure Voldemort out of hiding… and make sure he brings his snake… I can't think of any other way of getting near either one of them, with out being at a serious disadvantage."

Heads nodded around the table.

"Look… I think we all just need to get back to our posts, until we can figure out how to get him out in the open…we need to keep in contact… anyone have any ideas on a fool proof way of keeping in contact?"

Everyone looked at each other hoping the other would have a way of keeping up communication.

"What about those enchanted coins you all used for Dumbledore's Army in fifth year?" Draco asked, clearly uncomfortable about bringing up a time when he had been an insufferable git.

Hermione smiled… "I think I can do us one better. I think I can play with a watch and figure a way to get it to not only say the time that we need to meet but where and why… that way we are all informed…"

They all looked at Hermione as if she was a genius. Ginny spoke up first. "I think that's a great idea"

Everyone nodded, "What about some type of password to read it… you know like the Marauder's map?" Remus asked, trying to remember exactly how they had made that enchanted map.

"Sounds good to me… I'll see what I can do… until then I guess patronus' are going to have to do."

Harry nodded looking around to see if anyone else had something to say… Remus may have been the leader of the Order of the Phoenix… but Harry remained the Boy- who-had-to-kill-the-dark-lord… making everyone treat him like the ringleader.

"Well if that's everything I guess we better get back to the MPA…" Hermione stated clearly tired from the earlier fight with Ron.

"You know Hermione… If you want… well you don't have to stay out there… I'm sure I can find someone else for that part of town…" Remus said, clearly trying to make amends for sending her far away.

"Remus you don't need to make up for Ron's mistakes… I think I'll stay out there… if for no other reason that I don't have to deal with Ron every day."

"If you're sure… but well why don't you trade with Rylee and Travis for a while. Let them have the weeks while you just relieve them on their days off… it will give you more time to work on the watches…"

No one noticed Draco smirk… he knew that if they didn't have to go patrol the streets at night that they would be finding much more interesting things to do with their freed up time… He was really beginning to like his old professor.

"That would be great," Draco answered before Hermione could protest…and pulled her toward the fireplace. "See you all later…"

Hermione was pulled along and barely got to say good-bye before Draco pulled her from the room and into the fireplace and yelled out, "MPA Flat"

When they stepped out of the fireplace Hermione pulled herself away from Draco. "What the Hell was that… they all probably think your pulling me back here to rape me or something."

Draco gave her a smoky look, moving closer to her before saying, "Can't rape the willing…"

Hermione sighed and had yet to smile since he pulled her into the fireplace, "Draco… I have to start working on the watches… I have to go out and get watches, figure out how I'm going to do the charms…"

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled her against him, leaning down so his mouth was just a hair's breath away, "Anyone tell you that you talk to much…"as soon as he said his last word his mouth crashed down on hers. He held her tightly against him expecting her to pull back and continue their discussion, but instead one of her arms wrapped itself behind his neck, her hand diving into his shaggy blond hair and pulling his head closer. Her other hand gripping onto his shirt, as if it was her only life line.

Draco grinned as he kissed her, moving one of his legs in-between hers, causing her to gasp into his mouth as his leg brushed against her most sensitive area.

She rubbed against his leg, and pressed her heavy rock hard breasts against his chest, practically begging him to take her against the wall. "Please… Draco…here…."

Draco backed her up until she was against he wall and ripped her top off of her revealing a very lacy half cup blue push up bra. His lips were quickly covering a nipple, kissing, sucking, licking, and biting one, then over to the other, driving her mad with his mouth. He was pulled back to reality when her hand began stroking his hard cock.

He realized that while his face had been lost between the most beautiful set of breasts he ever had the pleasure to pleasure, she had been busy removing his clothing … all of his clothing.

"You are completely overdressed…" Draco murmured, slipping his hand behind her to unclasp her bra, letting it fall from her body. His hands then pushed her dark blue skirt from her body, letting it billow to the floor leaving Hermione's delectable body clad in only a blue g-string, and her bright red sash.

Hermione reached down to untie her sash when Draco's hands stopped her, "leave it on…" Hermione smiled and slipped her g-string off, leaving her in only her sash.

"I swear you are half Veela woman…" He pulled her into another searing kiss as he pressed her firmly against the wall, slipping into her and causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Hermione let out a low moan as she rocked her hips against his, causing him to slip in to the hilt. Her hands gripped his shoulders as if they were the only things keeping her attached to the world.

Draco's lips found her sensitive neck as he pushed into her again and again, driving her nuts with his hard length. She pulled him closer with her legs, dipping her head down and capturing his lips with her own. Hermione was surrounded by pleasure, his hard cock piercing into her, rubbing against her sensitive clit, his hands playing with her tender breasts, pinching her nipples, cupping her fullness. And his mouth… dear god his mouth had to be saying some spell because she was mesmerized.

"Harder Draco… mmmm…" Hermione whispered, moving her lips to his ear, nipping and whispering exactly how she wanted him. "Faster… harder…more…" This of course drove Draco off the fucking wall, causing him to pound into her exactly the way she asked for until he was on the brink.

"Hermione… I… can't…hold… out much… longer…" Draco panted. Those few words pushed Hermione over the edge. Just knowing how much he wanted her caused her to explode into a mind-boggling orgasm. Her hot wet walls pulling Draco deeper inside of her, massaging his cock, coating it in her sweat juices and causing him to climax deep inside of her.

Draco opened his eyes to find them on the floor, Hermione lying on his chest panting, a smile of pure satisfaction across her face. Her fingers were trailing across his chest lightly as they lied there, simply relaxing.

Hermione mumbled something and two vials of potion appeared next to them. Silently they both took one and drank it down before relaxing again.

"You know if you are going to be this hot after you kick someone's ass… I'm going to have to find more people for you to dual with."

Hermione gave him a smoky look, sliding up his body to give him a kiss. "You don't need to find people for me to dual with… if I remember correctly, you dual pretty well."

"Yeah but that takes a while, and we might be too tired afterwards."

"The great Draco Malfoy… to tired to screw?" Hermione said, her face sporting a very Slytherin smirk.

"Never." Draco remarked. Sitting up with her still on his lap then standing up, lifting her into his arms and moving toward his bedroom. Hermione's arm wrapped around the back of his neck, her other hand covered in her sash, slipping it over his chest slowly, playing with his nipple.

"Do you enjoy tormenting me?" He groaned out between gritted teeth.

"I think I'm entitled…" Hermione said innocently as she kissed and nipped at his chest and shoulder. It blew her mind how she could have spent years hating this man, and yet here she was in his arms, turning him on to no end… She had to admit the Fates had a sense of humor.

"Oh you do, do you… Just remember what goes around comes around," he said as he pinched her ass. Hermione tried to wiggle out of his grip and succeeded, as he dropped her onto his black satin sheets and covered her body with his.

Hermione's hand was still wrapped in her sash and she decided to make the most of it, covering his quickly hardening cock with it, slipping the cloth over him as she stroked. "Yes Draco… Karma is a lovely thing isn't it…."

Draco murmured against her skin as he took her nipple into his mouth, tormenting it with his tongue, sucking it into his mouth, biting down not so gently as his hand mirrored his actions on her other breast. He switched back and forth; giving both of her perfect breasts all the attention that they deserved.

The pleasure that Draco was causing Hermione, made her stoke him faster, slipping the sash over his balls then back up his cock, causing him to shudder against her.

Draco's mouth left her breasts, causing a small moan of protest to escape from Hermione's mouth. He grinned and kissed her softly removing her hand from his cock and untying the sash from her waist. Before she could ask what he was doing he had slipped it around her wrists and around the headboard.

Draco looked at her with his trademark smirk and moved down her body, kissing under her breasts, and down her flat tanned stomach. His tongue dipped into her belly button causing her to squirm underneath him. He grinned against her stomach and continued his decent, kissing, licking, and nipping down her thighs switching between them, completely passing her aching center.

He spread her legs apart, making her believe that he would finally get some relief. She was wrong. He kissed and nipped up the inside of her thighs getting oh so close before moving to the other one. "Draco…" she said in a low dangerous voice.

His head looked up at her, a pseudo-innocent look across, "Yes Hermione?"

Her eyes turned pleading, "Please…"

A small smile played across his features as he leaned down and slowly licked her where she wanted him to. Slipping his tongue in-between her folds, across her sensitive clit, causing her to buck against his face. Draco's hands gripped her hips holding her down as he stroked her with his tongue, slipping it inside of her, making her groan and pull at the sash, trying to undo her hands. "Draco… I want…"

Draco pulled back slightly, "You want… what do you want Hermione?"

"Touch… I want to… I want to touch you…" she panted, pulling at her sash, nearly ripping it. "Please…"

Draco leaned down and sucked her clit into his mouth biting down, causing Hermione's entire body to convulse in a searing orgasm. Hermione pulled so hard to get to him, her hands slipped out of the knots, causing her to blot upright, pulling him up and attacking his mouth her hers. Draco gripped her close to him holding her while she rode out her orgasm.

Hermione was sitting on his lap, her legs around his waist as he held her, kissing her. When she caught her breath again she softly broke the kiss. "…My turn." She grinned and leaned back grasping her sash pulling it forward, sliding it across his chest before tying his wrists together, in front of him.

She pushed him onto his back and kissed him gently on his lips before moving downward. She nipped and licked down the center of his chest. Her hands trailing down his sides, letting her nails scratch his side lightly. She kissed each one of his sculpted abs, tracing them with her lips. "I love your body Draco."

"Glad you like it." Draco said his hands behind his head lying there nonchalantly.

"My Adonis…" She murmured against his stomach. She trailed her fingernails down his thighs, her lips coming closer and closer to his aching cock.

"Yours?" Draco asked, masking the surprise in his voice, and making it sound more like an amused question. He was shocked. He enjoyed being with her, and he enjoyed the sex of course, but the possessiveness threw him…

"Yes… Mine" she said as she took his cock into her mouth. Her lips griping him as her tongue stroked every long hard sensitive inch of him.

His issues with her possessiveness were soon forgotten as her hot mouth descended on him. He immediately started moaning, his body moving against hers. Hermione lifted her head off of him, but before he could sit up she let tongue trail down the underside of his cock.

"Hermione…"

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

He gave her a look of pure lust, "Come here woman… I want to be inside of you…"

Hermione climbed up his body, and positioned his cock at her entrance. The second that his cock came into contact with her moist center he bucked upward sheathing himself inside of her. As soon as he was inside of her he sat up, slipping his arms around her back and pulling her as close as possible.

She rode him hard and fast, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He kissed her hard, punishing her lips as he bucked into her hard. After just a few strokes she climaxed pulling him along with her and causing them both to fall back and fall asleep.

Hoped you liked it… Please let me know if you did or if you didn't. Criticism is welcome, as long as it's constructive… Thank you and have a good night.


	12. Just Sex

As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them. – Albus Dumbledore

**I do apologize for not updating sooner, I found thought that every time my writers block left I had to leave for work… very annoying. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to my reviewers… one more review and I'll hit 50! I might just have to dance a jig when that happens.**

**I'm thinking just a few more chapters. I know how I want to end it now…, which is a good thing cause when I started this I didn't have a bloody clue.**

**Remember R&R… its an authors best friend.**

When Hermione woke up the next morning she was alone. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 9am… _He probably just an early riser…_she thought getting out of bed and heading to her bathroom. She jumped in the shower and was quickly out and dressed in some casual jeans and green tank top.

"Draco?" she called as she walked down the hallway… but he didn't respond. She moved into the kitchen, then the living room, the library, and finally his bedroom. Calling out his name a few times at every room with the same response… silence.

"Where the fuck is he?" she yelled out, then proceeded to check all of the rooms again for any form of note, or even struggle, her mind going a million miles a minute.

He could have been taken… maybe his father found him 

_If his father had taken him, why hadn't he taken you then?_

_What if he went to go talk to someone… maybe he needed to ask Harry a question…_

_Then why didn't he leave a note?_

_Cause he's to big and bad to account for his actions to me…_

_What if he went out to get some milk or something…_

_The fridge restocks itself…_

_Well I don't have a fucking clue then…_

_What if he went out for something… and got captured out there…_

_He's a grown man… he can take care of himself…_

_But then where the hell is he…_

"I'm right here." Draco said as he walked through the door carrying a medium size bag. At her puzzling look he smirked, "you were talking out loud…"

He put the bag on the table and slipped his cloak off, hanging it up.

Hermione took a deep breath looked from the bag back to him, "Where did you go?" she asked calmly. Every emotion fled her body when she saw him. Now she just wanted to know what was going on.

He moved back over to the table, in such a smooth slick way that Hermione had to admit was quite sexy. The way his muscles rippled when he moved… how he seemed to glide rather than step… how he held his head up in that arrogant Malfoy manner…

"I went out to get you these," Draco answered as he carefully emptied the bag he had brought in.

Hermione looked down to find watches… all different looking, some for men, some for women, gold silver, but they were all nice, and all perfect size for what she needed to do to them.

She was shocked, and after a few seconds a small smile came across her face, "You weren't concerned with the watches last night," she said stepping closer to him, her hand resting on his chest with her head tipped up at him.

Draco flashed a quick smile, "yes well… that was then, we need to get these watches done so that no one misses anything," he stepped to the side of her, letting her hand fall from his chest and putting space between them. "Do you remember which book you found the spells in when you made the coins?"

Hermione was dumb struck, how come Draco didn't respond like usual. Since they started sleeping together all she ever had to do was look at him in the right way and he would jump her, so why were her blatant attempts falling on deaf ears… "Yeah… It's in the Library… I'll go get it…"

Hermione moved away from him slowly, her face clearly showing her confusion. She got to the library and found the first book immediately, but then she got an idea. She searched around for a second book for a few minutes before she found what she was looking for.

"Here's the book to make it a communication device… and we should be able to find how to make some sort of password in this one…"

Draco nodded and took the second book from her, "You do the first part, after all, you already know how, and I'll figure out the password thing…"

"Um… ok…" something was off with him. "Is there something wrong, Draco?"

"No." he said without raising his head, he was already flipping through the book looking for some way to protect the information the watches would carry.

Hermione nodded and opened the book. Since he arrived he hadn't lied to her, until now. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. She made it look as if she were looking through the book, yet in reality she was starring at him, waiting for any indication of what was going on.

"Stop staring at me Granger, the Order needs these watches as soon as possible…"

"I'm not staring at you…"

"Yes you are… have you found the spell yet?"

"Draco, What's going on?"

"Nothing, just find the damn spell." His wasn't smiling, and his voice got louder every time he talked

"Why are you yelling at me?" she screamed at him.

"Cause I can… now find the damn spell…"

Hermione chucked the book at him, hitting him square in the chest, causing him to stand up, "Not until you tell me what the fuck is wrong."

"Yesterday when told Ron about how you poured your heart out to him, what did you say?"

"What?" Hermione was taken back… where was he going with this…

"When you poured your heart out to Ron, what did you tell him…. That you loved him? That you were in love with him? What did you tell him?"

Hermione stood to her full height, which was still a few inches shorter than him. Her voice grew softer and her eyes sadder, "What does it matter?"

Draco moved closer to her, causing her to back up until she was against the wall. "I just does… what did you tell him."

"None of your Damn business, Draco." His name leaving her lips as if it were poison.

His hands came to the wall on each side of her head. "You said that I belonged to you last night… that makes it my business, what did you say to him!"

"I told him I loved him…"

"That's what I thought, I'm not yours Granger, you don't own me, I don't belong to anyone…" He slammed his hand against the wall next to her head making her flinch.

"Back to last names now? Should have figured you would chicken out when it got important… I told Ron I loved him… loved… past tense, I realized as soon as he sent me away that we weren't right for each other, and that was confirmed last night… he is no more than a friend to me, and after what he said last night he might not even be that…"

"It doesn't matter, I am still not yours. It's just sex Granger. Just sex…"

"What?"

"JUST…SEX."

She kissed him then, putting her entire heart into the kiss willing him to stop saying it was just sex… because she had fallen for him. It was richer and stronger than anything she had felt for Ron, but what he was saying was ripping her heart into pieces.

Her hands framed his face, trying to show him just what he meant to her through her kiss. She broke away slowly, and with tears in her eyes she asked him, "Now tell me that it's just sex…Tell me you don't feel anything for me"

He paused for a few seconds before looking her straight in the eye, "Just sex Granger… the only thing I feel towards you is lust, just someone to help me get my rocks off…easily replaceable…"

With that he grabbed the cloak he hung up earlier and left.

She dropped to the ground, tears streaming down her face, silent sobs racking her body… how could she have been so damn stupid… it was Malfoy for crying out loud. Why did she have to fall for men who never loved her back…? What the hell was she thinking falling in love with the Slytherin Sex God, Mr. Love-em and Leave-em himself… she was such an idiot.

She got up suddenly… _Fine, if I mean nothing to him then I defiantly don't want to be here when he returns,_ she moved over to the table and found the books. Her's was on the floor when it had fallen from his chest, but his was on the table, turned to the page that she needed. She set the other book on the table and flipped right to page needed

"There is one here for all of you, all of them can send out a message and receive a message," she said handing Harry a silver metal watch, Ginny a small gem encrusted watch, and the rest of them watches that fit their style and personality, she could thank Draco for that, but she wouldn't… "They will shake when there is a message, when you feel that take out your wand and say, 'I solemnly swear I am up to good…' and when you've read it tap it again and say, 'All is well."

Remus was giving her a smile that none of them had seen in years. After he slipped his brown leather watch over his wrist he moved forward and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you, you are a real marauder…"

Hermione smiled up at him, "Your welcome Moony." She stepped back from him and looked around, everyone had put his or her watches on and was leaving the meeting that had been held at the burrow. As they were walking away Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back into the room, "Can I talk to you?"

Harry stopped and waited for the room to clear. When they were alone he turned to her, "What's up Hermione?"

"Would you mind if I stayed with you… I can't stay here cause of Ron… Remus and Tonks don't need someone underfoot… and I can't stay out there anymore..." 

"Of course you can stay with me, but it's only been a day, what happened out there?"

Hermione looked at him, a tear running down her cheek. When he moved in and took her into a hug Hermione told him everything…

Draco was smashed. Drunk, pissed, sloshed… he had drunk every single beer he knew of and then some… But Hermione never came. She didn't come and try to pull him from the bar, or yell at him for being an ass… she never came.

Not that he blamed her, He had been a dick to her, and no pun intended. Here was sweet, loving, caring Hermione and he had thrown her away…

He made his way back to the flat, dropping his cloak just inside of the door. He had a plan. He was going to avoid her at all costs until she came back to him begging for his body. Except for the fact that when he got back to the flat, there was no Hermione to avoid.

He sobered up immediately, where the hell was she? He looked all over the flat, checking her room, the potions room, the kitchen and finally the table that they had been working on the watches earlier on. The books were gone, as were all of the watches but one. A silver watch with a black onyx face diamond encrusted hands, and a black leather band. Next to it a small letter.

_Malfoy-_

_The password is "I solemnly swear I am up to good" when your done with the message tap the watch and say, "all is well." If you need to send a message to the Order, use the password then hold your wand to the watch and say what you need to, it will be transmitted to everyone that way. The watch will shake when there is a message. _

_I'll be staying with the Order. Don't forget to take the potion, it will keep you safe. If you need to make more of it, the potion is written on a scroll of parchment behind the store of Dragon's teeth. _

_-Me_

Draco sank into the chair. "_I'll be staying with the Order" _That was the only thing she had said about herself. Not a single thing about what had happened earlier, she had even fucking used his last name and she couldn't even bloody make herself sign her own name.

She had run away. Hermione Granger had run away from a problem. Since when did run? She had always been there fighting back, kicking, screaming, but she never, ever ran from a fight. Something was seriously wrong if she had given up.

He was suddenly sick to his stomach and ran to the bathroom. After throwing up all the alcohol in his system he passed out. His last thought was one he wasn't quite sure where it came from. _I hope She doesn't find me like this…_

Like it? Love it? Let me know… 


	13. More Alike that you think

Ok so you're in for a long chapter… I just had so much that needed to be said. Hang on… the battle is coming… and who knows what twists and turns I might throw your way… all I know is that you'll love me, you'll hate me, you'll laugh, you'll cry, but if nothing else you will review.

**(see that Jedi mind trick right there? I hope it works…)**

Hermione had thrown herself into studying. She had bewitched a bookcase in Harry's house to allow her access to all of the books in the library back at the flat. And she would have been avoiding Draco, if he had tried to contact her. Not an owl, no message over the watch, no patronus… nothing. Not that she had wanted him to of course…

She hated both of them. Him for not loving her, and herself for loving him.

While the older Order members were working on how to get Voldemort out in the open, the younger members were looking through every book they could get their hand on to learn of any spells, charms, or potions that could protect them. Someone would find something useful, then use the watch to tell everyone else what book and page it was on. Hermione would find most of them. Frankly because she had nothing else to do.

She would find something, write it down word for word then place the book back on the shelf before sending out the message. She always made sure to put the book back before she sent the message that way Draco would never miss the book.

Hermione was doing so much for their protection that Harry was becoming worried. Hermione would lock herself in his library for hours, brewing potions, practicing spells. When she was done doing research, she would call Harry into the library and teach him what she learned. Giving him copies of the notes she had taken and helping him learn and memorize the spells. It was during one of these practice sessions that he confronted her.

"Hermione don't you think your working a little to hard? We all appreciate the research that you do and everything you've found that is going to help us tremendously, but you're killing yourself."

"I'm fine Harry. I just want to kick that bastard's ass and be done with it…"

"And which bastard would that be? Voldemort or Draco?" he said holding her chin in his hand softly, forcing her to look at him.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she barely let out a whisper of a word but Harry caught it when she muttered, "Both."

Harry nodded, "He doesn't deserve you, 'Mione. He doesn't deserve your love."

"He's not a bad person, Harry… he isn't evil…" she was shaking her head.

"I know that… but I wouldn't care if he was the chosen one instead of me, that doesn't mean that he deserves your tears."

She gave a short chuckle at this, when Harry looked at her slightly confused she told him what she had been laughing at, "I was just imagining Draco having that scar on his forehead…"

Harry laughed and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "Now why don't you show me this new spell you've found."

Draco was sitting in the library. He had multiple caldrons around him, as well as hand written notes and books depicting every spell Hermione had told them to look up.

The first morning after she left he woke up, with his face pressed against the cold tile floor, and resolved himself to not drink himself into a stupor again… there wasn't any point. Drinking all the firewhisky in the Northern Hemisphere wasn't going to bring Hermione back. So instead he, just like Hermione, threw himself into the library, finding every single spell he could use to destroy the evil prat that turned his father evil and was responsible for the death of his mother.

As he spent more time in the library he figured out something. Books seemed to disappear… he would go looking for something and it wouldn't be there, He would search the whole library, then when he was done he would go back to the beginning and there it would be… a few seconds later, he would get a message telling him to look at that particular book for a new spell…

Draco wasn't an idiot. He figured out quickly that Hermione was using her library from where ever she happened to be. What he was going to do about that fact was another story… that was until he got a surprise visit.

A whoosh sounded from the fireplace as Harry stepped through. "Malfoy" he acknowledged as he stepped farther into the room.

"Potter…here to curse me into next week?"

"No I'll leave the violence for Hermione…"

"Then what do you want?" Draco had stopped looking at him as soon as he said he wouldn't attack him.

"She misses you." Harry said this to see his reaction, he wasn't disappointed.

Draco's head shot up and his eyes locked with Harry's, he attempted to hide it with his next statement, "Not my fault she put emotions into a purely physical relationship."

Harry nodded, taking a seat across the table; "You do realize that if it was that I wouldn't be sitting here right now right?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Potter." Draco scowled at him and opened another book, looking as if he was studying, but he of course was paying extreme attention to anything that Harry had to say.

"If it had been just sex, you wouldn't have stood up against Ron with her, You wouldn't have asked the rest of the order if they had any problem with the two of you being together. If it had been just sex you wouldn't have held her hand at every opportunity, and you wouldn't be sitting here researching every single thing she tells you to, you would be out their finding someone else to shag."

"You're imagining things Potter… I'm in here cause I want to help defeat the death eaters, including my own father, it has nothing to do with her."

"You do realize that no matter how many times you tell yourself that it isn't going to change the fact that your head over heals in love for Hermione right?" Harry had a smirk on his face when Draco looked up at him.

"I… ah…um… when did you become the love doctor?"

Harry laughed at this, "That would be Ginny's doing."

Draco nodded… but stayed silent.

"I didn't realize till now just how alike you to are," Harry said in amusement.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a problem and you both threw yourself into books… Books don't have all the answers, Draco." His voice had softened at this as he found the irony in his words, first he had used Malfoy's first name, and secondly how many times had he said that to Hermione?

"What am I supposed to do? Even if I were to attempt to… apologize… she wouldn't hear it. She would hex me the second I walked through the door. And love… I don't even know how that works…"

"Tell me one thing, If Voldemort were standing in front of Hermione and he sent the killing curse at her what would you do?"

"Throw myself in front of it…" Draco said this so quickly he didn't even realize it left his mouth until it was too late.

Harry smiled, "Hoping beyond hope that never happens…but that response… that's love. It's the same response I would give if it were Ginny, or any one of my friends. It's the same response that Remus would give for Tonks… That mate is what love is about. You love her… now all you have to do is tell her."

"She won't believe me… she'll think I'm just trying to get into her knickers again…" Draco hung his head.

"Can you blame her? She took a big chance on you, and you threw it back in her face… no offence but I would fully expect for you to be hanging by your shoe strings from the rafters when she sees you…"

After a few minutes of silence Draco nodded… he had a plan, it might not work right away… but it would set the ground work… cause he couldn't live with out her for much longer. "Thanks… Harry… I think I know what to do."

Harry rose and held his hand out to Draco, when their hands clasped together Harry tightened his hand around Draco's, "Don't fuck with her. I know she can take care of herself, but when you fuck up, its me she comes running to… and it breaks my heart seeing her crying all the time. She cries herself to sleep, all she has to do is look at something that remotely reminds her of you and she starts balling… do us both a favor and fix this soon…"

Draco nodded and Harry let go of his hand. Harry started to move back to the fireplace then turned around. "Oh… I almost forgot, Hermione made these bags for everyone, no matter what you put in it, it will never get heavier and their will always be room. She says to use it for a store of potions, that way we can all carry around healing potions and what not on to the battle field."

Harry handed a black bag to Draco, who took it and held on to it as if his life depended on it.

"Just so you know… she spent the most amount of time on yours. Mine has a snitch that flies around, Remus and Tonks have a bewitched picture of their son on theirs… but she spent three nights working on the Dragon on yours, she told me that the alternating sliver and green scales were the hardest. Then getting it to move, breath fire… lets just say she put everything she had into that bag. She couldn't bring herself to deliver it herself, she would sit in the library at night and just stare at it, I offered to take it for her… that's officially why I'm here… You mean a lot to her mate…"

"Yah… Thanks again…"

Harry nodded and left quickly throwing floo powder into the fireplace and disappearing.

Draco held the bag in his hand and watched the green and silver dragon fly across the bag, breathing fire and flapping its powerful wings…_ this must have taken her ages_… He opened it up and placed vials of the potions he had finished brewing, Tutela Velieris, Polyjuice that just needed hairs, bone growth, blood replenishment and more. He tied it onto his belt loop wrapped his cloak around him and walked out the door.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in his own home and shook his head. When he first decided to go to the flat he had every intention of screaming at Draco, possibly cursing him… until he saw just how messed up Draco was. He looked just like Hermione, tired, alone, and in pain.

He just hoped they made up soon… this war… well it's battle was going to be soon, and he needed them both in good working order to win.

Hermione was in the library. (A/N Where else would she be?) She had stopped looking for new things a while ago… she was tired but couldn't bring herself to go up to her cold and empty bed.

She sat there replaying their last argument over and over in her head. What had set him off? The fact that she used to feel something for Ron? Or was it the possessiveness? Maybe he wasn't lying; maybe it was just sex. It felt like more than sex… but how would she know? She had been with two guys before him. Harry, who was the nicest person on earth, but his heart always belonged to someone else… and Kevin, a muggle who lived down the street from her parents, between year five and six.

Just then something shiny caught her eye on the bookcase. It was a book, one she had never seen before. It was black leather but had what looked like bright sliver stars all over it. _Draco must have bought it…_ She pulled the book from the shelf and took it back to the table running her fingers over the title. _Dark Spells and their Countercurses… a light amongst the pitch black night. _

This was the perfect book… she quickly opened it up, eager to get a glimpse of what the book had in store, but as she flipped to the front page she was taken aback.

A bright red rose, appeared floating in the air above the book, it stayed like that for a moment, Hermione never taking her eyes from it. Then it moved and began writing in white smoke in the air.

Dear Hermione- 

_I fear I have made a huge mistake. Please take this rose as a token of my apology, and come by the flat so that we may talk…_

_Yours Truly_

_Draco_

Hermione was taken back… not only did Draco figure out what she was doing with the books, but he was sorry…

She picked the rose out of the air and brought it to her nose, inhaling not only the scent of the flower, but also Draco's distinctive cologne.

Harry tapped softly on the door before entering.

"Hey…" Harry took one look at the rose and smiled, _good way to start,_ he thought.

"Hi Harry. What's up?" Hermione asked him. He noticed that she didn't have a smile on her face as he expected but one of confusion… unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it.

"I just got an owl from McGonogall saying she needed to show me something important ASAP… so I'm going to take a trip to Hogwarts…"

"Are you sure it's not a trap?"

"It's a possibility. I'm going to fill my bag with potions, and I have the watch… make sure to check it if a message comes through it might be important."

"I will, I'll send out a message for everyone to be on their toes while your gone… and don't forget about the emergency fail safe. If you don't have your wand just press your finger down on the face and say 'help,' we'll be able to find you."

"Have I mentioned that you're amazing?" Harry asked.

"Only every day I've been here. If I didn't know any better I would think that you were buttering me up for something." She looked at him with a questionable look on her face.

Harry moved forward and kissed her forehead, "Good thing you know me better then huh?"

She nodded, "Yeah, good thing."

Harry went to their potion stores and put a bunch of potions into his bag, just in case, then moved over to the door. As he gripped the handle he turned back around to her.

"Hermione…"

"Yah Harry?"

He looked down then back up into her eyes; "I love you… I hope you know that… I would have been toast years ago without you… I know I don't really say it…but I do love you Hermione."

"Come on Harry, you're the chosen one… if it hadn't been me, someone else would have helped you figure it all out…"

At his stern look she broke into a smile. "I love you too, Harry."

He smiled back at her and nodded, opening the door and leaving. This left Hermione alone in the library, holding Draco's red rose… wondering just what in the world she was going to do.

Draco waited… He kept one eye on the bookshelf, one on the fireplace, and an ear to the door. He got the message to be ready for battle but he didn't care. Thirty minutes later the book appeared. Jumping up he ran to the shelf, pulled out the book and opened it. From it's pages fell a piece of parchment. He dropped the book and collapsed himself on to the floor unfolding the parchment.

Draco- 

_I'm not quite sure what to do. Your words have shattered my heart into pieces so small you could thread them through the eye of a needle. In the two weeks since I left, my heart has started to mend and I fear that I can not bring myself to put my heart at your mercy again._

_-Hermione_

Draco was defeated. He had been jealous over the weasel, and afraid of commitment. He had thrown away his savior. She had helped him face his own fears of weakness. She had made him believe in second chances. And in the expanse of a ten minute conversation he threw away the only thing he had going for him… her.

He held the letter in his hands and read it over and over again, contemplating just what he was going to do. Let her be… fuck no… he missed her way to damn much to just let her go. He had to prove to her that he wouldn't break her heart again… but what if she turned him down? Damn it… that was a risk he was just going to have to take… and not give up until she was back in his arms.

He checked his bag, running a few fingers over the dragon, resolving himself to walk out that door and win her back.

That's when his watch vibrated. He tapped it and said the password, the message there made his heart stop.

Hogwarts has been over run with death eaters… Voldemort is on his way… this is the final battle… Please come quickly, and be careful. If anyone has a chance to take out his snake… do it.

Ok so what? What do you think? Review please… its sad that I have more alerts than reviews… I'm crying really. I would love to get more reviews… they help me write faster. Thank you.


	14. The Unexpected

Sometimes we must get hurt in order to grow, we must fail in order to know, sometimes our vision is clear only after our eyes are washed away with tears.

**Yes for once the quote has something to do with the story… you'll understand after you read this half of the chapter… yes you read that right this is only the first half of the chapter… cause frankly it's a very long chapter and I don't want to write the rest of it just now… its way to early in the morning (2:00am) anyway… **

**I love Sirius… just thought I would put that out there… maybe some of you will understand… others I will have to spell it out later … then again only in my convoluted mind would the words "I love Sirius" be a clue to anything. **

**So…. Here you go this is the first part. Many of you will have your wishes come true when you read this… those of you… well you know who you are and why I say this… to everyone else enjoy… and review**

**(Yes I realize I'm being very odd, and out there and probably not making much sense but because it is 2:00 am in the morning, 7 days before I go to college and start the rest of my life, not to mention the fact that it is still 98 degrees in my room (I loved that band) you'll have to excuse my weirdness)**

_Moony's old home first… _was the message that Hermione sent out right after Harry's. They needed to make a quick plan of attack before going in there.

She grabbed her bag and accioed the remaining potions into it. She grabbed her cloak and walked out the door. She appeared right out side of Hogwarts getting a feel for the battle before disappearing and re-appearing in the Shrieking Shack.

She was the first one there but with in seconds the twins appeared, followed by the rest of the Weaslys, Remus, Tonks, Draco and the rest of the Order. Draco tried to move closer to her but she flicked her wand and his feet were glued to the floor.

"Ok… from the look that I got, the teachers are putting up one hell of a fight. We have to assume that Harry is doing everything to plan, moving the younger students into a safe place in the room of requirement, and organizing the ones that can stay and fight."

Everyone nodded and looked around at their forces… wondering what they were going to do, according to the plan, if the fight came down to Hogwarts they were supposed to be in the castle, but they couldn't figure out anyway of getting inside while the Death Eaters were attacking the entrance.

Remus looked around; "I'm going to open the watch so that Harry can figure out what we are planing."

Hermione smiled, "Sounds good… now how are we going to do this."

"Flank them," came the response to everyone's silent question. Who stated this… none other than Draco?

"They expect us to not know about the battle, so they are never going to expect an attack from behind them. I say we transfigure our robes into ones the Death Eaters wear, transfigure other things into masks, and come from behind making them think that we are reinforcements, when we get into the ranks just start throwing curses right and left…They will never know what hit them."

"How will we know who the Death Eaters are and who we are, we could end up hurting each other?" asked Tonks, followed by nods of agreement from the others.

"Remove our hoods, keep the mask on so that they don't know who we are, but we'll remove our hoods, so we'll know… by the time they figure out what's going on we should have taken a good number of them out and can fight a littler fairer… What do you think?" The question was asked to everyone but Draco's eyes never left Hermione's, waiting for approval. She might very well figure out another plan just to spite him but instead she accepted…

"Sounds like a decent enough plan." Hermione acquiesced.

Remus looked around, "Look… I don't in anyway condone unforgivable curses… but we have to stop them. If you can stun them and tie them up great… but if you have to use more… forceful magic, then it has to be done. This war cannot be lost, for the sake of our lives as well as the lives of our children, and those unable to fight…Stop them… using any means necessary, your actions today will shape the future, and there will be no repercussions… as long as we win."

Hermione gave Remus a very small smile, as worry and determination spread across everyone's face. "Everyone take a few seconds to… well you know… we should get out there soon…"

Tonks reached out and gripped Remus hand, "I would suggest that if there is something you need to say to someone now would be the time… you don't know when your going to get another chance…"

Remus gripped her closer to him and leaned down planting small kisses over her mouth.

Hermione was moving towards Draco with a determined step when Ron caught her arm, "look… I'm sorry, for everything…"

Hermione looked and him giving a slight nod. "Friends for Life?"

"Always." Ron answered giving her a small hug, "Be careful…"

Hermione gave him a smile, "You to…" She stepped away then and resumed her path towards Draco, letting his feet out of the spell she looked him dead in the eye… "You me, tunnel, now."

Draco didn't argue. He had to tell her how he felt before he went out on the battlefield, with his luck, he would be killed if he didn't.

When they reached the tunnel he started talking, "Mione look…" but was cut off instantly.

"Shut up, don't talk, just listen. I… before we go out there I need to say something… I love you, I fell in love with you the second you walked into my flat, and again when you told me what your father had done, again when we dueled, and over and over again every second that we spent together. I can't walk out there with out you knowing that, even if you don't feel the same way towards me… it doesn't matter. I just wanted you to know that."

With that she kissed him, long and hard, again putting every single emotion she had into a single kiss. She knew that neither one of them were going to come out of this whole… which is why she had to make sure she told him before she ended up regretting it for the rest of her life.

When she broke the kiss and stepped back, Draco was giving them both a few seconds before he answered her declaration of love with his own, but when he opened his eyes she was already out the door. He heard a whispered, "Goodbye Draco" and she was gone.

Draco ran like his life depended on it, but when he reached the room everyone already had their cloaks and masks on. Someone raised their wand at him encasing him in the same costume.

"Appear at the edge of the grounds, then walk in… go in small groups." He heard Mr. Weasly say. All Draco wanted to do was find Hermione, but it was impossible with the masks and soon everyone was gone from the room but him. Not to be left behind he begun spinning and disappeared.

Curses were flying everywhere. She had to make sure she didn't send any at those who weren't wearing their hoods. She was alternating between powerful jets of water, and her coveted bird attack, trying to make as many Death Eaters flee from her as possible.

They had taken out half the force already, each fallen Death Eater bound and gagged and transported into a ring of fire, their wands taken and broken in half.

Hermione sent a blasting charm at a group of 5 Death Eaters knocking them to the ground; she quickly disarmed them and sent them to the ring, snapping their wands in half. It was then that she heard it, Bellatrix Lestrange's voice, "They are among us, everyone remove your mask and cloak…"

Hermione knew their protection was up, they would have to dual fairly… damn it. She transfigured her cloak back into the jacket she had been wearing and the mask was transformed into a hair tie, pulling her hair back and out of her face.

She came face to face with none other than Peter Petigrew. She looked around, everyone was watching waiting now for the first curse to be sent, now that they knew their opponents. This was dueling at its best. Everyone spread out, most of the time two Death Eaters on one Order member, not that they couldn't handle it. Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye Draco, and to her horror, Bella and his father with their wands pointed directly at him.

She wanted to scream, run to him. Save him from his family, but she couldn't, because she knew just what a sniveling rat bastard Peter was, pun intended, and she knew that the second she turned her back on him, he would attack.

"Hello Peter, found time in your busy schedule to stop betraying the only people that fucking cared about you, to come down and do the Dark Lords bidding?" Hermione asked, goading him on. No one had attacked yet, bowed… yes, assumed the position… yes, attacked… not quite yet. Each side waiting, watching the other, wondering who would attack first.

"Donnn… Donnn'ttt… Don't sppppeeek, of… what you know… not…hing… about…" Peter countered, stuttering the entire sentence.

"Your pathetic Peter… James took you in… and you betrayed him…" she shook her head, giving a quite convincing argument, knowing that it was getting to Peter, who was already weak. If she could shoot down his confidence, she wouldn't have much of a problem at all sending him to the ring of fire.

"I… hadddd… toooo. He… he would…. Hav…have killlll…killed me…"

"To bad he didn't Peter… cause now I'm going to have to do his dirty work." With that she thought one word, _Incendio, _and with a swish of her wand Peters clothes caught on fire, causing him immediately to drop his wand and run around screaming. This caused everyone else to attack, charms and hexes being sent off in every direction, most of them avoided or blocked in time, some of them finding their target. 

Hermione picked up his wand, but instead of breaking it placed it in her bag. It was all the proof needed to exonerate Sirius, and she knew just how much that would mean to Harry, even if Sirius were gone. She noticed Peter jumping into the lake and as soon as she saw him surface she waved her wand and sent him into the ring. 

A wayward spell flew past her ear and she turned to see where it came from. But what she saw stopped her heart, Draco was fighting a loosing battle, his father and his aunt throwing every evil, vile, and dark hex known to the wizarding world at him and all he could do was block it, never having time to send anything back. 

Every thought of mercy and pity left her mind as she pointed her wand at Bella. This woman had caused more pain than she was worth, pushing Sirius from this world, hassling Harry, supporting Voldemort, and now attacking her own flesh and blood next to the man that had killed her sister… this woman did not deserve to live. 

Hermione shouted out, "Levicorpus," sending Bellatrix into the air, Hermione moved her wand higher, causing the woman to rise farther from the ground, then with out any feeling Hermione sent her hurtling towards the castle. She watched as the woman collided with the stone wall and fall to a crumpled heap on the ground, completely still. 

What happened next was in slow motion. She could see the events unfolding before her eyes but was much like a deer caught in the headlights as she heard and saw Lucius send a bolt of red light directly at her. She knew that in half a second she would be on the ground cursing the world she was born into as the Cruciatus Curse racked her body.

She flinched and her eyes closed getting ready for the pain but it never came, she opened her eyes to see Draco dive in front of the light and fall into a lump on the ground screaming in pain.

This was not the effect that the spell caster had wanted but subjecting Draco to Crucio was fine as well… he deserved it just as much as that stupid little mudblood. That was the last thought that went through his mind as he felt the impact of one very strong Blasting curse, which sent him flying through the air and against a tree, where he was quickly dis-wanded, and secured to the object he had landed against.

Hermione dropped to her knees looking around and noticing that no one was paying any attention to the brown haired girl with the crumpled boy. "Draco…" she asked gently shaking him. She knew that the Crucio had stopped the second Lucius had taken his concentration off Draco, but she also knew that Crucio was the spell that the Death Eater did best. Just knowing how much pain had to be coursing through Draco's body made her want to kill the bastard right then and there… but he would have to wait. She had to make sure Draco was ok.

His hand snaked out and gripped hers, "Mione," he breathed. He could feel her next to him and was content enough. As long as she was safe…

"Why Draco… why did you step in front of it…" Hermione asked… she didn't understand it, she highly doubted anyone would step in-between Lucius Malfoy and his intended victim when he had torture on the mind… so why had his son done it… knowing full well just how powerful the curse would be.

The grip on Hermione's hand tightened as Draco opened his eyes, the pain was receding, and he needed to get back up and continue what they started. "Because… Because I love you Hermione."

**I'm not done. So don't think I am… I know exactly what the next chapter will contain and I will be writing it shortly but because it is 2:00 am, and I figured you were all dying to know what happened in this chapter I figure I will split up the battle into a least two chapters, possibly even three if I come up with new ideas. **

**Review people, nothing makes me feel worse than when I check on my reviews and there aren't any new ones… If you like it review even just saying… "Hey good job… keep going" would be nice.**


	15. Vannishing snakes and basalisk fangs

Millions wish for immortality who do not know what to do with themselves on a rainy Sunday afternoon. – Suzan Ertz

**Just to let you know this does have a few DH spoilers in it… random facts that I incorporated in so it would be more accurate… **

**Please read and review… and thank you to all my reviewers… you make my heart go pitter-patter with all the wonderful things you say about me.**

Enjoy, 

**Chrys**

Hermione was stunned silent. She looked down into Draco's eyes and saw her own emotions mirrored there. She kissed him softly and pulled away slowly. "We need to move, they need our help."

Hermione got to her feet and helped Draco up. He was completely drained so she allowed him to use her for support as she opened her bag, retrieving a small vial she handed it to him. "Drink this, it will replenish your strength." Draco took it from her and drank it in one gulp letting the potion take effect.

"Thanks" Draco said and took her hand in his. They turned around and came face to face with Nagini.

Hermione and Draco took a step back, neither taking their eyes off the deadly snake that was starring at them.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered.

"Yea?"

"Evanesco… makes things vanish… cease to exist right?"

"I think so…"

"If Nagini ceases to exist… so does the part of Voldemort that's in her right?"

Draco understood now. Both of them raised their wands and shouted the most powerful Evanesco they could manage. The snake let out a strangled cry before disappearing forever, with the last wayward piece of the Dark Lord's soul.

Draco took inventory of the people around him. While everyone was still involved in the fight the odds had gone considerably in their favor. Those Order members who had defeated their opponents had moved on to help others. He caught sight of his aunts' lifeless body, then to his father, who was prostrated on a tree getting a very clear view of the Death Eaters failing.

Draco pulled Hermione closer to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, causing her to wrap her arm around his waist, "Remind me not to piss you off again… I wouldn't want to meet the same fate of my aunt or father…"

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I… had to… they would have… killed you… She would have… killed us both." Silently begging for his forgiveness.

If Draco hadn't already been in love with her, he would have fallen right then. She had saved his life, defeated the two people that he was most afraid of next to the Dark Lord himself, and she was asking for his forgiveness. He kissed her forehead, "You did what you had to do to protect us… That's all that matters."

Hermione nodded. Lifting her wand to her watch she mumbled the password. "Harry… Nagini is gone. Open the doors so we can help with the battle inside."

Draco and Hermione moved closer to the castle, deflecting the occasional curse and sending one right back. As they reached the doors they swung wide open, letting the sons and daughters of Death Eaters run out. They had obviously been in a very serious dual with the DA inside of the castle and were trying to escape.

They both raised their wands and quickly disarmed the students, sending them to wait with their parents in the fire ring. What they saw when they turned to go into the castle made both run so hard their lungs were going to burst from their chests. Harry and Snape… Dueling. (A/N Snape became Headmaster just like in Deathly Hallows)

Hermione ran to help Harry, but Draco ran for an entirely different reason. He could tell that Harry had attacked Snape, as Snape wasn't attacking back but trying to reason with Harry as he deflected his spells. "Harry… Listen to me… I had… to"

But Harry was hearing none of it. The past seven years Severus Snape had made his life a living hell, he had provoked Sirius, which was partially to blame for Sirius following him to the ministry, he had killed Dumbledore, He had betrayed the Order… Harry wasn't in the forgiving mood.

Draco looked back and forth, and knowing that Snape was innocent took drastic measures into his own hands disarming Harry.

Harry looked at Draco with murder in his eyes, but realized that neither Draco nor Snape were attacking him in his defenseless state. He looked around and his eyes settled back on Draco who was standing next to a very stunned Hermione. "You better have a damn good explanation Draco…"

"I don't… But he does. Listen to him for a few minutes… then I'll let you have your wand back." Draco said, his face showed no fear, and Hermione got the sense that he knew exactly what he was doing… not that it stopped her from keeping her wand on Harry, ready to throw up a shield charm for him at any second, should Snape attack.

Snape looked around and sent a silent thank you towards Draco, then turned back to Harry. They were the only four left in the room as everyone else was in the halls outside trying to protect themselves. "Before I say anything else… I had to kill Dumbledore. He was dying, that stupid ring that he decided he needed to put on in order to destroy it, the curse on it was killing him. In order to keep myself, Draco and you safe I had to kill him. The Dark Lord was going to infiltrate the school this year and Dumbledore wanted you out there, searching for the pieces of his soul. Dumbledore knew that if he was still alive you would never leave, and Dumbledore wouldn't be strong enough to protect you."

Understanding came to Harry's eyes, and he dropped his head feeling sorry for Snape, he could hear just how much it killed Snape to have to kill Dumbledore. Harry raised his head again and looked right into Snape's eyes, causing the older man to close his eyes, a small tear falling down his cheek.

"Why… Why did you always protect me? You've always hated me but have always seemed to be there when I need help…Why?" Harry asked. After everything Snape continued to protect him… what would posses a man that hated him to do that?

"Lily… I loved her… we knew each other long before Hogwarts… I was there the first time she did magic. I was there when she got on the Hogwarts Express… But when we were separated into two different houses, we started to drift apart… After many mistakes on my part she fell for your father… My greatest enemy and she jumped into his arms… And it didn't matter that I had loved her since we were kids… I always hated you because you are so fucking much like your father… But it was my fault Lily is dead… and you're all that's left of her. Consider it penance I guess…"

Harry motioned for Draco to give him his wand back. Draco levitated the wand and sent it back to Harry.

"I can't tell you that it's ok that you told Voldemort about the prophecy… But I can tell you that… well that were even I guess… Thank you for everything…" Harry moved forward and extended his hand towards the Potions Professor, and Headmaster.

Snape looked into Harry's eyes realizing that this was as close as he was ever going to get to Lily. He gripped Harry's hand and shook it.

Applause came from the door, causing Draco and Hermione to turn around, but before either could get a look at who was behind them they were thrown against the farthest wall and knocked out.

"Well… now aren't I glad I walked into this little spectacle… glad to know where you loyalties actually lie Severus." Voldemort paused and looked at the two men in front of him, "Neither one of you could ever get over that whore I killed 16 years ago… she betrayed you," he said pointing at Snape, "And she made you the famous Boy-Who-Lived…" pointing at Harry, enjoying the evil death rays emitting from both men's eyes, "Honestly you would think that you two would be thanking me, instead of fighting me…"

Harry shook his head, "That's why you'll always lose… Voldemort," he said spitting out the name as if it were poison, "Because you don't understand love. Guess that's a side effect from being conceived under a love potion…" Harry was goading him… he wasn't sure if this was the best plan in the world, but he had to figure something out and if he could keep Voldemort talking long enough to think of a plan… he might have a chance.

"You _DARE_ speak to me like that boy? I can kill you with out any effort at all and you stand there running your mouth…"

"If you could manage to kill me I would be dead. You've been trying for years to stop me… Tom…I guess that proves it then…"

"Proves what you insolent child?" Voldemort was turning paler and paler by the second…

"The best offense is a good defense. I never have to chase after you, you're always coming after me, and yet I end out on top every single time… you never did think things through did you. You're going to rule the world… Only allow Purebloods to practice magic… what a stupid idea… especially when you're only half-magical yourself… What happens when all that is left is purebloods? Their going to figure it out… they are going to realize that you are not one of them… even if you did win today… which you won't… you wouldn't rule for very long. People like Lucius Malfoy… they would rise against you, take it over… especially now that the only piece of your soul left resides in you… it wouldn't be difficult to take over power from you at all…"

Voldemort was fuming, but Harry didn't care, because he realized just how this was going to have to happen. Snape had been shifting farther away from Harry making them two targets instead of one… Voldemort would have to choose to attack one or the other of them… and then the other would strike.

Voldemort looked at both of them sizing them up…

Then Snape opened his mouth, "I can't believe I actually followed you… your no smarter than the dumbest squib to walk the earth… Do you know why you are nothing? Because you have no heart… and with out one, a person can never think clearly." Those were Snape's last words as Voldemort had enough and a jet of green light shot from the tip of his wand and engulfed Snape.

Harry didn't pause for a second, but screamed, "Avada Kadavra" and with every blinding emotion of pain and angst that he felt since his parents had been taken from him, he shot the bolt of green light directly at Tom Riddle himself.

But something was wrong… Riddle was still breathing. He way lying on the ground, his limbs spread out, his wand in the corner of the room, but his eyes were open and his chest still rose… Harry shook his head… this could not be happening again… they had destroyed ever other piece of Voldemort's soul… there couldn't be any more that he had to do…

"You think you could kill me with that spell did you Potter… You don't think that I have magic so strong as to stop spells like that…" he was laughing… but Harry realized something… he hadn't moved. Riddle lied there, and he could see the struggling on his face, but no matter what he did what spell the tried to say, Tom Riddle was stuck…

"Harry," his voice rang out from the wall that Hermione was propped up against cradling Draco's head in her lap, she pointed up.

There flew Fawkes… The majestic phoenix that had saved his life, and in her beak she carried a fang… Voldemort looked up and realized what was going on… he was going to be killed by the same snake that he had used on so many mudbloods…

With that last thought Fawkes dropped the fang, piercing his heart and destroying the Dark Lord forever.

Harry moved over to where Hermione and Draco were and looked down at them both, "Is he going to be alright…"

A small groan came from the seemingly lifeless blond, "I'll be fine Harry… just as long as you tell me that the bastard is dead… and never coming back."

"The bastard is dead and never coming back." Harry said with a small smile and a chuckle… reaching his hand down to pull them both up. 

When Hermione rose she fell directly into Harry's arms hugging him with everything she had… "No more stupid stunts right? He's gone we don't have to go throw ourselves in front of any more curses right?"

Harry laughed and hugged her closer… "Right"

Hermione pulled back out of his arms and was quickly engulfed in Draco's, her back to his front, and his chin resting on her shoulder. "Good… cause I'm really tired…"

It was then that three of the most imporant people in the world entered the room. Ginny first who ran to Harry throwing herself into his arms as if she had no intention of ever letting him go.

She was followed by Remus and Tonks, each supporting each other. Remus was limping considerably, and Tonks had quite a few cuts and bruises, that would probably heal into scars that would rivial Remus'… but they were still alive and that was all that really mattered. (A/N: I couldn't bring myself to do it… I just couldn't… Remus has had such a hard life he deserves to live it out with the woman he loves and his child…)

Harry gripped Ginny to him and looked at Remus… "We better go out there… round up the Death Eaters… Transport the dead for burial… and so on."

"The Death Eaters are still encased in the fire… they won't be going anywhere anytime soon… but we should take care of the fallen…"

Harry nodded and they filed out… Harry leviataing Snape's lifeless body outside… to be burried as a hero with the rest of the fallen Order.

**Again not done yet… few more chapters… need to tie up loose ends and make everyone live happily ever after… what did you think? Was it believable? Let me know by… you guessed it… REVIEWING!!!! Yeah…. Pretty please. **


	16. Just desserts

_Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful committed citizens can change the world. Indeed, it is the only thing that ever has – Margaret Mead._

**So um… well were almost done here. Few more chapters and then… well I guess we'll all see… let me know what you think**

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

What the group saw when they stepped outside was by no means a surprise but was the most tragic sight they had ever experienced.

Because the Death Eaters had been transported to the Ring whether they were dead or alive, all of the bodies that littered the ground were those of fallen heroes. Students, Teachers, and Order alike who had given their lives for the world that they loved and wanted to protect.

What caught the groups eyes first was the body of Percy Weasly who had rallied many ministry works behind him and had proved to his family and friends he really wasn't the rat they all took him for. He had met his fate at the end of three wands, Goyle sr. Goyle Jr. and Nott who had ambushed him. The red hair of every one of his family surrounded his body. Harry was happy that everyone else from the Weasly gang had made it through.

Draco caught sight of Trelwany, Slughorn and Flitwick, who had stood against evil to protect the students and school that they loved. Hermione tightened her arm around Draco taking comfort in his embrace as well as giving her own comfort to him.

"We should levitate them near Dumbledore's tomb… ten we can transport them to their families, once they have been notified. Anyone whose family is here is more than welcome to take there loved one home," Remus said to the crowed in front of him.

Those who were lucky enough to survive lifted their wands and ceremoniously moved their fallen comrades into the air, and placed them into neat rows surrounding Dumbledore's tomb.

Shacklebott, who had left as soon as the Death Eaters were defeated, had returned with an army of aurourers in order to escort the Death Eaters who were still alive off to Azkaban. Those standing behind him moved off to take down the ring and take care of the Death Eaters, yet two remained. Kingsly himself and a hunched over man in a long dark cloak.

"He's gone… his body is pinned to the floor inside… but he won't be bothering the world any more…" Harry said to Shacklebott.

Kingsly nodded then looked around, "Do you know who killed Beatrix Lestrange?"

Harry shook his head but before he could answer Hermione stepped forward. "I did…" she said almost expecting him to cart her off to Azkaban with the death eaters.

Kingsly nodded and Hermione avoided looking at Harry or Ginny… she didn't want to see there faces when they found that she had killed a person… even if it was a person as vile as Bella Lestrange. "Then I place this mans life in your hands, he owes his life to you." Kingsly said and placed a hand on the hooded figures back pushing him forward towards her.

Hermione stood still as the man took a few steps to her and lowered his hood. It was none other than Sirius Black, looking exactly the way he did when he fell behind the veil. "Thank you Hermione… you have no idea how long I've been waiting for someone to kill her… It's the only way to return if you are pushed through the veil… the death of the person who is responsible for you falling in. So again… Thank you." Sirius said this with tears in his eyes, he looked so tired and worn out that Hermione moved forward and hugged him.

"Sirius…" Harry said from behind her.

"Padfoot…" Remus said at the same time as Harry.

Sirius looked up to see two of the most important people in his life and gave a teary smile. Hermione let him go and he stepped toward them, and laughed when he was engulfed by both his best friend and his godson.

The three hugged each other as if the other would disappear at any second. Draco moved up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her placing his head on her shoulder. "I have this feeling that you are going to be getting some seriously amazing birthday and Christmas gifts for the next couple years…"

She leaned back into him, "Yeah… why would you say that… do you intend to spoil me rotten?"

Draco laughed, "Yes… but that's not what I meant. You just gave those three the best gift they could ever get… their family back… they will be thanking you for years."

"You know I was worried earlier… if I would be able to live with myself knowing I killed her… but I think now, now that it not only saved your life, but also Sirius, and the hearts of Harry and Remus… I think the good severely outweighs the bad."

Draco kissed her then and she had to admit that she could not possibly be happier.

Those around them stood there watching them. Sirius had his arm around Harry's shoulders, Harry hand Ginny's hand clasped in his. Remus stood next to Sirius with Tonks, and Kingsly stood off to the side watching everyone. Hermione broke away from the kiss and realized that everyone was watching them, she giggled softly turning red.

Harry looked at Draco and nodded, causing Draco to nod back, baffling Hermione and Ginny to no end about what was going on between the two.

"Hermione you think that we could talk somewhere alone for a few minutes?" Draco asked her.

She nodded smiled at everyone else… "We'll be back…" she took Draco's hand as he led her off towards the forest and away from the battlefield.

Harry grinned as he watched the two walk away, earning him questioning glances from both Sirius and Ginny, "He's going to ask her to marry him…"

Ginny broke out in smile, and Sirius looked around fairly confused, "I have really missed a lot if Draco Malfoy is going to ask Hermione Granger to marry him, and your going to stand here and cheer him on."

"Things change Sirius… People change… he's one of them…" Harry replied, earning a knowing smile and look from Remus

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

(I recently found out that the lines that I was putting in between the breaks aren't showing up so now I'll use this)

Draco stopped at the edge of the forest and took both of her hands in his. "First off… if I'm ever that big of an asshole again, hex me into next Tuesday."

She laughed lightly, "Deal…"

"And secondly… I love you… and with that…" he slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small silver box and got down on one knee. He opened the box and looking her directly in the eyes said, "Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life as Mrs. Hermione Malfoy?"

Hermione was awe struck. In the box was a platinum band with a heart shaped gem on top. On one side of the gem it was green the other red, and the colors mixed in the middle… "Yes…"

Draco jumped up and engulfed her in his arms holding her close loving the feel of her body against his. He had missed her, her body, her heart, her mind… just missed Hermione in general… and if he had his way she wouldn't be leaving his side anytime soon.

"That was quite beautiful son… to bad you two won't have the time to get married, seeings how neither of you are going to live past today." Lucious Malfoy said as he stepped out of the trees.

Draco moved Hermione behind him in a defensive stance, knowing two things, first that when his father attacked it would have to hit him first, allowing Hermione time to get away, and two, if his father couldn't see Hermione she had a chance of pulling her wand.

"How about a real dual… just you and me… see who is the better wizard now that you don't have the dark lord standing behind you…" Draco said, infusing his words with confidence he really didn't feel, but he hoped sounded intimidating.

"I have a better idea, I'll tie you up to a tree and make you watch as I rape and torture and slowly kill your mudblood… then I'll torture you until you go insane with the images of her broken and bruised body, and you can live the rest of your life at St. Mungo's next to the Longbottoms…"

Hermione had her wand out and was ready to cast a shield at the right moment, his words scared her… but she had heard them all before… that was the thing about Draco's dad… he never had an orginal thought.

"You're a coward… you know that… you know that your son would kick your ass in a dual so your to avoid the dual all together, interrupt one of the most important moments of our lives, take advantage of the fact that he can't draw his wand before you… and kill me… You are a coward… worse than anyone I have ever seen before." Hermione was stalling… hey if it had worked when Harry was facing Voldemort why wouldn't it work here?

Lucious raised his wand and Hermione prepared to throw up the shield but she never had to, a series of curses came flying from behind them hitting Lucious. First he was disarmed, and was then on the receiving end of a bat-bogy curse, a quite strong jet of water, stupefy, and a particularly nasty curse that made the victim think he was being bitten by thousands of snakes. Needless to say the father of Hermione's only love was lying on the ground in front of her a broken heap of nothing…

Hermione and Draco turned around to see first, Ron, who had obviously disarmed Lucious and then sent the rush of water at him. Behind him stood Harry, Sirius, and Ginny.

"What would we do with out you guys?" Draco asked.

"I'm sure Hermione had something up her sleeve… we just got to it first." Ginny said.

They noticed a few arrours walking by and signaled them over. They carted him away and left everyone else standing around… wondering who was going to speak first… Hermione or Ron.

"I'm sorry" "Thank you" they both said at the same time… then they laughed…

Ron moved forward, so that he was closer, and Hermione looked him straight in the eye and waited.

"I… I was a prat… and I deserved everything you two did to me… and I'm sorry. I cared about you that is why I sent you away… but I found that I really didn't love you, I just didn't want you to realize that you didn't love me… I'm sorry…"

Hermione nodded, and stepped forward giving him a hug, "Its ok… I think you made up for it by saving out lives…"

Ron stepped back; half-expecting Draco to pounce on him but instead Draco stood still behind Hermione, silently agreeing with her in her decision to forgive him.

Hermione stepped back into Draco's arms, what happened next was something she didn't expect. Draco extended his hand to Ron… and Ron took it… no words were said, just a silent agreement that it all worked out right in the end.

The group began walking back towards everyone else. All respective couples were either holding hands or had their arms wrapped around each other as they silently thanked every god they knew that the other was still alive.

Draco gripped the ring and slipped it on to Hermione's finger, causing her face to light up once more. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"Not in the last ten minutes…"

"Oh… well then I love you."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Do you like? Did I do it well? Tell me I love reviews… and I'm hungry for more… I know a lot of people are reading this with out reviewing… it makes me sad… please review. It makes me write faster.


	17. reunion

**So I'm warning you all now that this chapter is going to have a little fluff in it… I had to do it… it needed sweetness… but that's all. No it's not the end. Geeze with all the reviews asking if the last chapter was the end I almost think that you guys want it to end… lol jk. But anyway I'm thinking three more chapters… but who knows this could be the **_**story that never ends… it just goes on and on my friend…**_** yeah that's all I can remember about that song… but anyway here you go.**

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDH

Hermione and Draco stayed behind and helped out. Sending Owls to the families of the fallen, helping patch up those who were hurt, and giving comfort to those who needed it. So many people had lost everything, that both Draco and Hermione found themselves thanking every god they knew that the other one survived.

It was late, Draco really wanted to go home, he was tired, and all he wanted to do was spend time with Hermione. He looked around and found Harry.

"Hey…"

"Hi Draco. What's up?"

"Is it cool if I pick up Hermione's stuff later… like tomorrow…"

"Yeah that's fine, just owl before you come over, I have no clue what Ginny wants to do." Harry said with a knowing smile.

Draco nodded and raised his eyebrow, "Well you kids have fun, I need to make up for lost time…"

Harry nodded and clapped Draco on the back, "Thanks… for everything…"

"Thank you for giving me a chance to live…" Draco said.

"No problem… you know where I am if you need anything,"

"Same to you," Draco responded. He turned away, allowing Harry to find Ginny, and himself to find where Hermione was. He saw her over by Dumbledore's tomb and quickly made his way over.

Hermione was standing there, facing the lake and the large white tomb, saying her final good-bye to everyone that had lost their lives that day when Draco slipped his arms around her from behind, gently pulling her against his frame and allowing her to rest against him.

"You ready to go home, love?" Draco asked softly against her ear.

"As long as home is with you…" She replied turning in his embrace and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently, savoring the feeling of his lips against hers, and the taste of his mouth, the feel of his tongue as it teased her lips apart. She reveled in his kiss to the point that she didn't even realize that they had appereated to the flat.

He opened the door and led her through it, their kiss never breaking, as he kicked the door closed. She softly broke the kiss and looked around.

"Geeze Draco… this place is a sight…" Hermione said to him with a laugh on her face. The flat was a mess, Draco hadn't bothered to keep it clean while she was gone, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts.

"What? I was distraught…" Draco asked a pout of innocence crossing his face.

"Well I guess I'll have to fix that then now wont I?" Hermione asked him, hooking a finger into the belt loop of his pants and pulling him after her toward her bedroom.

Draco followed behind obediently, keeping an eye on her beautiful arse. When they entered her room she surprised him. Instead of attacking him, throwing him down on her bed and having her wicked way with him, she let go of his pants and moved towards the shower, pulling clothing off as she went. He stood there in awe as she removed her pants shirt and bra, leaving her in nothing but a blue lacy thong. As she reached the door to her bathroom she did a small quarter turn and looked him right in the eye, "Coming?"

Draco jumped and ran after her, "Abso-fucking-lutly…" Draco ripped off his shirt and was pushing his pants down when he heard a gasp, he looked up at Hermione who was staring at a certain lower part of his body, He looked down and laughed, before looking up.

"When did you start going commando?" Hermione asked. She had already turned the water on in the huge bathtub quickly filling it up.

"I told you, I was distraught…" Draco smirked and kicked his pants off moving closer to her.

"So distraught that you couldn't think about putting on some boxers?" Hermione said as she slipped her thong off of her body and stepped down into the tub, letting the warm water wash away the battle and her tension.

"What can I say," Draco asked as he slipped in behind Hermione holding her close to him, "Its what you do to me when you're not in my arms."

She turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest her arms holding on to his as he sank down and sat in the huge Jacuzzi like tub.

"I guess I'm never going to have to leave your side ever again." She said with amusement as she scooped up water and started washing his arms and chest with it.

"That is the plan…" he was softly washing her back, watching the water run down it gently. "If I get my way, we won't need to ever leave the bed or bath again…"

She looked up at him admiring his entire body, running her hands over him, "And how does that work…"

"Well… with my father out of the way, I'm next in the Malfoy line… meaning if we don't want to… we never have to work again, the money in the Malfoy vault could sustain us for the rest of our lives with plenty left over for our children and grandchildren… therefore we don't need to leave bed until you start popping out babies…"

Hermione shook her head and swatted him lightly on the arm. "I some how think that it is not going to work out like that…"

"Hey a man can wish right?" Draco asked gripping her hips in his hands and bringing her closer letting her feel his arousal for her.

"If wishes were horses then beggars would ride…" Hermione quoted, and slipped her legs over him, hovering over his evident erection.

"I think someone else wants to ride…" Draco said seductively as he pushed up into her eliciting a moan from both of them.

It had been so long for them… all their built up tension came flowing out as Hermione rode Draco, pressing her center into Draco until he was completely and utterly sheathed inside of her. Draco tipped his head down and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking, gently biting, and all out teasing Hermione causing her to rock her hips into his more forcefully.

"Merlin woman I missed you… don't ever leave me again…" Draco said, powerfully pushing himself into her again and again, trying to hold himself in check. There was something about Hermione that made him want to erupt the second he touched her…

"Don't give me a reason to… and I will… be perfectly content to do this… all… the … time…" She said in between gasps and moans and thrusts.

He vowed to himself then to be a better person, and to never give her a reason to walk out that door with out him. He had already found out that he couldn't live with out her… and he had no intention to do so.

Draco's hand moved in between their bodies and pressed against her clit, rotating his finger and pressing against her, causing her to buck against his hand and cock, she was on the brink when she heard the best sentence of her life.

"I love you Hermione… I am yours…" At this Draco thrust hard into causing her to spasm and climax around him, which in turn caused him to shudder and spill his seed deep inside of her.

He rested his head against the edge of the tub and relaxed. All was right in the world. The woman on his chest stirred slightly and he heard her breathy whisper his name.

"Yes love?" He asked looking down and finding her face wet with silently happy tears.

"I'm yours… forever. I love you." Hermione stated softly.

Draco's arms wrapped around her and he leaned down and gently kissed her.

They both finished washing off and got out of the tub, moving to Hermione's large bed and laying in the comfort of each other's arms. Draco on his back one arm behind his head the other wrapped around Hermione, who was lying sideways against him, her leg intertwined with his, her hand possessively resting on his stomach, her head on his chest.

A sudden thought hit Draco and he turned his head down to ask her a question, "Love… when do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible…" 

Her answer startled him, didn't women usually want to have huge lavish plans and wait forever, "Really?"

"Yeah. I want to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy… I was thinking a small wedding, just a few close friends, nothing to lavish, as soon as we can… that is unless you wanted to wait…"

"Are you kidding me, there is nothing more that I want then to be able to tell someone, 'Hey you see that beautiful brown haired vixen over there… that's my wife…'"

She laughed softly at this, then a thoughtful look passed her face, "You know the thought of telling someone that the blond haired god standing by the punch bowl is my husband… and that I get to shag him whenever and where ever I want, is quite appealing, now that I think about it."

Draco chuckled, "Blond haired god huh? But really, you do realize that we don't have to have a small wedding. Everything I have is yours already, if you want a huge wedding with every witch wizard and muggle you've ever met in your entire life there I won't mind."

"And let them all drool over how amazing you're going to look in your tux? I don't think so. I believe I will only be inviting those I know won't jump you… because the only person I want drooling over you or jumping you is me…"

"I'll have to agree with you there… I will look amazing in my tux…" Hermione swatted his chest playfully and relaxed against him.

"How about a month? Give everyone time to mourn, and come to terms with life after the war…" Hermione asked.

"Sounds good…" They were silent for a few minutes, staring off into space, each thinking of random things, before Draco spoke up again, "I think… I think I'm going to ask Harry to be my best man… what do you think?"

"What about Blaise?"

"Oh… shit Blaise," Draco jumped up and was looking around the room for his clothing… not realizing he was in Hermione's room and he had already banished his clothing to the hamper in his own room.

"What Babe? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, a sheet pulled up over her chest. Draco couldn't help but be captivated by the picture…

"Babe?" He asked, standing there completely starkers, with his eyebrow raised.

"I you don't like it… its fine…" Hermione said looking down slightly embarrassed that she had called him "babe" why was she such an idiot… guys liked manly names like stud or something… hey stud would be a perfect name for him…

Draco moved back to the bed and leaned over it, planting a hot kiss on her lips, "Babe is fine… you can call me anything you want… just as long as you call me yours…"

Hermione kissed him again before questioning him, "Well then, babe… what has made you leave this incredibly comfortable bed?"

"Blaise… he's still out there, hiding… he doesn't know that Voldemort is gone… We have to go find him."

"Draco…" Hermione said watching him as he moved around still looking for non-existent clothing.

"What?" He asked as he was shifting through the clothes she left on the floor thinking they were in there with hers.

"It's late… Blaise isn't in any danger, we captured all the Death Eaters, and No one is going to attack him… I think we can wait till morning. If he is a sensible person he and his mother are already asleep, even if you found him tonight, he would probably tell you to come back in the morning…"

Draco stopped and looked at her, letting her words register, "Your right… I must be losing my mind…"

"Say that again?" she asked with an evil smirk again.

Draco not catching replied, "I said I must be losing my mind…"

"No, No, No, the part before that."

Draco caught on now and moved back into to bed, slipping under the covers and back into her warm embrace. With out even thinking she curled up against him again, but kept her eyes on his.

"I said your right…" he whispered before taking her lips in another hot kiss.

"If only you had realized that long ago… we would have both been much happier…" Hermione said mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… get over yourself…" he said laughing.

"I'd rather you be over me… and under me…" Her voice going lower and more seductive.

"You are insatiable… if I didn't know any better I would think you're using me for the sex." His arm curled possessively around her, his leg slowly running up and down her leg.

"Well… it is mind blowing sex… but I guess there are other things about you that I don't mind…"

Draco laughed hard at this, and Hermione couldn't help the smile that his laughter brought to her face. She liked seeing him happy, amend that… she loved seeing him happy.

"Other things you don't mind huh? Like what?" Draco asked.

Hermione moved so she was looking straight into his eyes and surveyed his body… "I like the way you do your hair… I like the sparkle of your eyes when you see me naked… I love the way you laugh, and the way you make me laugh… I love the fact that if we are in the same room you use any excuse to touch me… and I really, really love you…" She reached up and kissed him, not some seductive take me now kind of kiss, but a sweat love filled one.

"I love everything about you Hermione, You are perfect in every way and form…" He pulled her tighter against him and cradled her body till she went to sleep. As he drifted off to sleep himself he thought,_ I can sleep peacefully, no one is going to take her away… and I have no intention of leaving…_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDD

R and R people R and R 

**Oh and thank you to my loyal reviewers I love you all.**


	18. your not my worst enemy

So I know you all hate me cause I took forever to post… I'm so sorry you wouldn't even believe it… apperantly I have an issue called self induced writers block… meaning that I don't want to finnish the story so much that I can't think of how to write the ending… I honestly sat at my computer for hours writing and re-writing parts of this chapter, yelling at myself cause each one was worse than the last… till I got here. This one is the best I can come up with.

**Next chapter will be the wedding… that's all I'm going to say on that point.**

**Otherwise enjoy, took me long enough to write it so I hope it's good.**

**Love**

**Chrys**

**Ps… in case you haven't noticed… I'm not J.K. oh but I wish I was**

**HDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHHDHDHD**

"Blaise open the god damn door… its me Draco…" They stood on the top of the most beautiful mountain that Hermione had ever seen in Scotland. She was quite scared though, as Draco was throwing rocks at the air and yelling at seemingly no one.

"Draco… what are you yelling at?" She asked him, taking his hand in hers.

"My house… There is a house that sits about 3 yards in front of us. In it contains Blaise and his Mother…"

"And you know this how?" she asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"I own the house… I know where it is. The only explanation for it not being here is if someone made it a safe house with a secret keeper… and seeing how I handed Blaise the key when I got him to escape, and told him to do that…" 

Hermione was catching on now, "Well then he probably won't open the door because he doesn't believe it's you… honestly from his stand point its unbelievable that you would be standing out here, in jeans and a T-shirt, holding on to your worst enemy's hand…"

"You're not my worst enemy…" He said leaning down to kiss her.

She kissed him back, "but he doesn't know that…"

He looked at her and then back to where the house should be, "Alright then… BLAISE ALEXANDER ZAMBINI," he yelled, "Get your ass out here, It's really me Draco…" when nothing happened he started yelling again, "You called me Dragon for two years after watching that stupid movie Dragonheart… and you still refer to me as such when your trying to piss me off…" (A/N… I have something funny to tell you all but I'll wait) "I caught you snogging Padme in fourth year… and you sleep with the light on… do you need any more proof than that?"

Draco waited a second, and just as he was about to start yelling again, Blaise appeared, his wand drawn and pointed directly at both of them. Neither Draco nor Hermione made any move to draw their wands.

"What was the first Slytherin password in our first year?" Blaise asked.

"Knurled Eggs… we laughed about it wondering how Knurled Eggs tasted…and if they looked anything like scrambled eggs…"

"First woman I slept with?" Blaise asked again, still not completely sure.

"Muggle by the name of Laura from America, she was on some exchange program and studying Art in London."

Blaise lowered his wand, "Thank God its really you, no one else knows about that but her…"

"So glad that you have trust in me my friend," Draco let go of Hermione's hands and walked forward enveloping Blaise in a hug. "I'm glad you got here safe, how's your mother?"

"She's fine, she's taken to cleaning your entire house for you, as well as re-decorating it… don't worry I made sure she didn't go overboard…"

Draco laughed at this, "Who's your secret keeper?" he asked, staring at the space that would be his house.

"Mom… see technically if there are two people living in a house, one can be the secrete keeper of the other… there fore they both know where it is and they don't have to use an outside source… (A/N: This makes sense to me… which would be why I don't understand why James just wasn't the secrete keeper and never had to rely on Wormtail… but then again where would the plot have been?)

"That's brilliant…" He said smiling at Blaise.

"Yah…I thought so…" Just then Blaise caught sight of Hermione standing there with a smile on her face simply waiting for Draco. "Um… dude… what's she doing here? Your not in trouble with the ministry are you… speaking of which why are you here… what happened you said you would come for me after the war…"

"Pause one second Blaise and let me explain. When I fled your house I went to the Ministry, after hearing everything I had to say they stuck me under the care of Granger… long story short we fell absolutely in love and are getting married as soon as possible… and yes the war is over… Harry defeated him yesterday with our help… and all the death eaters are gone… even my father."

Blaise looked at Draco and then over to Hermione and back to Draco… taking in all this information. He had to admit that it was a relief to know that Voldemort was dead, but also an undeniable surprise that Hermione and Draco were in love… He took a few seconds before stepping away from Draco and striding over to Hermione. When he stood about two feet in front of her he extended his hand.

"I know we met before… but it was on some seriously warped terms, and I wouldn't mind starting over seeing how I'll probably be seeing you quite often from now on… so… Hello, I'm Blaise Zambini, and you can call me Blaise."

Hermione smiled and gave a silent laugh before extending her own hand and shaking his, "It's a pleasure Blaise, I'm Hermione Granger, and your more than welcome to call me Hermione."

Blaise and Hermione turned toward Draco who was laughing the whole time… "You think we can come in and have a cup of tea or something?"

"You can do what ever you want… it's your house…"

"True enough, but at present moment I can't see my house…" Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Oh right," Blaise ran into the house and after a few minutes the house suddenly appeared before them as Blaise and his mother lifted the spell.

Hermione moved up to Draco and wrapped her arm around his waist and let his arm fall on her shoulders, "It's a beautiful house Draco…"

"Not nearly as beautiful as you…"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

(One week later, Blaise and his mother are still living in the house on the mountain, Draco and Blaise are there while Mrs. Zambini is off with Hermione to help her with wedding plans)

Blaise's house had been destroyed by Lucious who had gone looking for Draco that night, so what did Draco do? Build him another one of course.

"Drake you don't have to do that, We can find a flat to live in till we get all of our money sorted out, I heard yesterday that the Ministry is going to fine all of the Death Eater Vaults and give the money to the families that were effected…"

"You know that isn't going to work, everyone will have claimed to be effected and no one will get very much. Plus how are they going to fine families who have living relatives that aren't death eaters… like me, they can't take my money away for what my father did, cause I can claim that his actions effected me and the money should simply stay in my vault. This way you get a house built for you and you don't have to wait for years of paperwork from the Ministry."

"You saved my mothers and probably my own life, don't you think that was payment enough?" Blaise looked at him trying to convince Draco he didn't need his charity.

"Blaise… listen, the shit that happened… it was partially my fault, let me just… I don't know, atone for my sins and give you this? It's a house, if you want I'll make it an exact replica of your old house, or your more than welcome to design a new one. You know that I have plenty of money… Honestly if you wanted to you could have Hogwarts built on the land and I wouldn't mind…" Draco said, almost in a pleading way, but also in a tone that meant business.

"Fine… but I want my mother to design it, she'll be living there mostly. I figure after everything settles down, now that my father isn't in the picture anymore; I'll find a nice flat to live in, find a job, and live a ordinary life, well as ordinary as it could be at least." Blaise leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his tea.

"Sounds like a decent plan. By the way, I want you and Harry to be my best men. What do you say?"

Blaise broke out in smile, "Damn time you asked me, I've been waiting for it since you told me you were marrying Hermione."

Draco smiled, Blaise smiled, and they fell into idle chitchat.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

The wedding was planed. It would be held in Draco's mother's garden on the land behind Malfoy Manner. The house elves were working furiously to turn the dark damp manor into a beautiful home for their master and soon to be mistress. Hermione had insisted that Draco treat them nicer and give them days off… He of course had put up a fight, but after a few scalding looks from Hermione bowed to her wishes.

The invitations had been sent out, the dresses and decorations were all on order, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen had been chosen. Harry, Blaise, and Remus would stand next to Draco. Ginny, Luna, and Tonks beside Hermione.

The house would be decorated in green and gold, the bride's maids wearing beautiful strapless dresses of gold, the groomsmen in white tux's and green vests. Hermione wanted it to be perfect. It would be the first real happy celebration after the end of the war. Each of them had so many ties to that war; this would break it apart. It was a union of former enemies, former rivals, a muggle-born and a pureblood, and not just any muggle-born and pureblood, but the best known and revered of each. Rita Seeker raved that it was one of the most important events of the century, only to be overshadowed by the defeat of Voldemort itself, and would probably out do Harry's impending wedding to Ginny. Not that Harry or Ginny minded, they were fed up with the limelight and were more than happy to pass it off to their friends.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHHDDHDHDHDHDHHHDHDHDHDDHDHD

They were lying on a couch in the huge library of Malfoy Manor. Every book either of them owned was in this room, which was oddly comforting to both of them.

Draco was relaxing, his legs on the couch, his back resting on the arm and his arms wrapped around Hermione who was lying on top of him, her ear to his heart. They never seemed to get much sleep at night, so they would take long naps in the library to make up for it. It was a week till the wedding, and suprisingly enough everything was done.

They were simply relaxing, talking languidly about nothing important, enjoying the feel of the other in their arms.

"You never did tell me who those two other guys were…" Draco said out of the blue.

Hermione was lost, "What two other guys?"

"After we had sex the first time, you said that you had been with two other 'very good looking guys' but you never told me who they were."

Hermione propped her head up on her hands on top of his chest, looking up into his eyes, "Yeah? So what? Are you jealous or something?"

Draco shook his head, "What do I have to be jealous of? I'm the one that gets to marry you."

"Good point, so why do you want to know?" Hermione asked.

"I think the bigger question is, why don't you want to tell me?"

She looked at him, looking for a way out of the question… _I could always seduce him into forgetting about it… but then again he always was persistent…_ "I lost my virginity to a muggle named Kevin, after fifth year… Sirius' death had thrown me for a loop and just a few days after I got back to my parent's house I found myself crying at Kevin's front door. He… comforted me, and things kinda went from there. Afterwards we tried dating… but it was just to, awkward I guess."

Draco nodded his head in understanding. He had grown to become friends with Sirius since his return, and he could definitely see how his death would effect people. "…and the second guy?"

"I'm not so sure you want to hear this right now… don't you think we should wait till after the wedding for me to tell you?"

"Why? Someone your ashamed to admit?"

"I'm not ashamed of anything, I just wouldn't want you looking at him differently next week…"

"Wait, he'll be at the wedding? Then I really want to know who it is so I can cancel his invitation…" Draco said half in jest.

"That would be kinda difficult… He is one of the best men and all… what would people think if all the sudden you canceled the invite of the savior of the world as well as of our relationship to our wedding?"

"HARRY? You slept with Harry? When? Why? How?" Draco looked down socked and bewildered.

"I would think the how would be obvious…" She said, clearly enjoying playing with him.

"What I meant by how was, Hasn't he been with Ginny forever… wait he didn't cheat on her with you did he?"

"Drake would you calm down for a second already. No he didn't cheat on Ginny with me. We were together about a month into our sixth year, long before Ginny. We hung out a lot, I wouldn't really call it dating, more like sneaking around holding hands and snogging every now and then. He was craving Ginny, I was pissed at Ron for sucking face with Lavender in front of me… it just, worked for both of us. We ended up having sex once. Afterwards we kinda looked at each other and started just laughing. We both knew that it wasn't right. Don't get me wrong, the sex was just fine… but our hearts weren't in it…" She gave him a soft smile, and he pulled her up and kissed her.

"For the record, Harry is not better looking than me…" Draco said in reference of when Hermione had teased him that he wasn't the only good looking man in her life.

Hermione thought about teasing him again, acting as if she thought otherwise, but instead simply smiled up at the man that held her heart. "Your right Draco, no one is as good looking as you, not even Harry," she punctuated this by undoing his shirt and pulling it open, then sitting up she moved her legs to both sides of his hips and pulled her own T-shirt over her head, "and nobody makes love like you do, babe."

Draco sat up and captured her mouth letting his hands roam over her body. His hands undid her bra and tossed it to the side. She pressed her body into his, her chest to his chest, hips to hips and buried her hand in his silky platinum blond locks.

Draco's hands were splayed across her back holding her to him, feeling the flawless skin there. His fingers ran over her skin, stroking, teasing, and tickling.

"Draco…" Hermione breathed against his mouth, "Please Draco…"

He pulled back, stroking a hand down the side of her face, "Please what my love?"

She looked at him with a slightly smug smile on her face, "I want you…"

He laughed, "I knew it, I knew you always had a thing for the bad ass Slytherin."

"No… only for _my_ bad ass Slytherin…" she kissed him again, and he gently pushed her down so that she was lying on her back and he was above her. They worked each other's clothes off, till they could lay flesh to flesh.

Her hands held on to his shoulders, feeling the powerful, rippling muscles there under his skin. Every time she looked at him she was reminded of a Greek god, a powerful, stunning creature that could sweep any fair maiden off her feet, and up to Mt. Olympus. Cause that's where he took her, every time he entered her, she was atop Mt. Olympus, in ecstasy with her very own god.

Draco ran his fingers over her sensitive nipples, causing the already hard buds to grow harder at his slight caress. "Want to know something?" He asked her gently, his dick poised at her opening, waiting for something she couldn't figure out.

"Always…" she answered.

He laughed at her joke and bent his head down and kissed her ear, "I want you to…" he whispered before sinking himself into her. Hermione moaned loudly and thrust her hips in time with his, making sure his cock pushed in to the hilt before pulling back out every time.

They made love slow, drawn out, each bringing the other sheer pleasure by simply being with the other. Draco sent her into orgasm after orgasm, each one more powerful than the first until her moist heat was to much and he let his own orgasm over take him.

She loved it when he would lie on top of her like this. His weight on her body was welcome and she frankly never wanted to leave that particular position. She wove her legs around his, keeping him exactly where he was, before lifting a hand to brush some stray hair out of his eyes…

"Your beautiful after I ravish you, did you know that?" Draco asked with a smile on his face. Everyone swore that he had smiled more since the end of the war, than he had ever in his entire life put together… when people told him that his eyes would catch Hermione's and he would simply answer that now, he had something to smile about.

"Oh yeah? I'm pretty partial to the sweaty just fucked look on you myself…" Hermione retorted.

Draco kissed her lips gently, "I guess then you'll have to make me look like this more often…"

She gave an exasperated sigh… "More often, Draco we screw more than rabbits do…"

"Two things about that statement. One we don't screw, we make love, and two… what the hell is wrong with that?"

She laughed, "You may be right about the first one, but I honestly think that if we keep this up much longer I'm going to start walked bowlegged." She joked.

"How about this, we keep it up, and I do everything for you so you don't need to walk?" Draco asked with mock innocence.

"Some how I don't that that's going to work… I guess I'll just walk around bowlegged, cause now that I think about it… I would never want to stop making love to you."

"Same here…"

HDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHD 

**OK so that funny thing I was going to tell you about concerning Dragon Heart… which is by far one of the best movies ever. A few interesting ironic ties link Dragon Heart with Harry Potter.**

**Number One: The evil prince in Dragon Heart is played by our own Remus Lupin… David Thewils (sp)**

**Number Two. The evil Lord who won't pay Bowin the first time he comes around… played by our won Lucious Malfoy… Jason issics..**

**Number Three. Jason Issics name in Dragon Heart? Lord Felton, the same last name of the actor that would play his son in Harry Potter.**

**Number Four. Name of the Dragon played by Sean Connory? Draco (ok that one was obvious… but it fits)**

**So yeah… when I watched Dragon Heart the other day I kept pointing to the screan going "Oh MY God… its him…"**

**I have to admit that David looks much better as Lupin than he does as the Prince…might have to do with the evil thing.**


	19. My Smug Bastard

**To all of my faithful reviewers I say thank you… without you, this story would never have been written. Please look out for any new stories I might write, and I hope you enjoy the ending.**

I know I haven't put a quote at the beginning of each chapter… but I thought you should have one more. This one means something to the story… you should know why…

_Hatred paraliyzes life; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illuminates it. Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. _

Draco stood between a ministry official and three very close friends, Harry Potter, Blaise Zambini, and Remus Lupin, all of which were dressed in the white tux's and green vests that Hermione had picked out. Draco's tux was slightly different. First off it wasn't a generic tux, but had been perfectly tailored for him, the white lines hugging his body like a second skin. Unlike his groomsmen his vest was enchanted to change from green to yellow slowly as if the color was wrapping itself around his body.

It was a great tux… and he had to admit everything looked wonderful, all of the flowers in the garden were in full bloom, their vibrant colors surrounding the happy guests and even happier couple. But nothing… not a single thing in that garden compared to Hermione.

Hermione stood at the end of aisle. Her hair was tied up on top of her head; beautiful jewel encrusted pins holding it up. Her dress was simple, white, sleeveless, and tight till it came to her hips then soft and billowy down to her feet. Her feet were encased in clear heals that looked much like glass, and helped bridge the height difference between her and her groom. Her arm was wrapped around her father's arm as he led her, in time with the music, down to her love.

Hermione smiled up at Draco, which served to eradicate any lingering fears… this was right, she belonged to him, just like he belonged to her. When Hermione and her Father reached him, she turned and kissed her father, before turning her face to Draco, looking directly into his silver eyes and finding only love there. Draco almost forgot what was going on, for right then the only thing he wanted to do was kiss her senseless, take her away from all these people and ravish her for the rest of his life… that sounded like a good plan didn't it?

Hermione could guess what was going on in his mind and gave a soft laugh and shook her head at him, "_You have to wait till after the reception, babe."_ She mouthed at him. He nodded slightly and took her hands into his, brushing his thumb over the top of her hands.

The ministry official started his speech. He spoke about never ending love, constant devotion, and a bond that could never be broken. When he asked if there was anyone who had any objections, Draco half expected someone to pipe up… it would have been just his luck that someone would ruin the best day of his life… but no one did. The garden was completely silent which further cemented the idea that this was the right thing to do.

Draco was handed a ring from Blaise and took it in his hand. He slipped it on to Hermione's finger and then tapped it with his wand, causing the wedding band to turn into a small silver snake and wrap itself around the engagement ring, before becoming part of the ring itself. When the official asked him if he would love, honor and cherish Hermione for the rest of his life, no matter what hardships happened, there was no hesitation to his voice when he said "I do."

Hermione smiled up at Draco after seeing the magic in the ring. Ginny handed her the ring for Draco and she easily slipped it onto his finger, the platinum band was just wide enough that when she tapped it with her wand, Draco could see a lioness laying down with a snake wrapped both around her and over her, offering love, protection and comfort. She saw Draco smile and turned her attention back to the official. She said, "I do" almost before the official had stopped speaking, which caused Harry and Draco to both give soft chuckles.

The official looked at them both and said, "By the power vested in me, by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

Draco pounced. He took her into his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Holding her against him, letting his love flow into her as hers flowed into him. While kissing her, the Official raised his wand and tapped them both softly on the head, causing a warm sensation to drift over both of them.

"These two are bonded together for all eternity. Their hearts and lives depended on the other. Let nothing come between them." The official said these words, causing huge grins to come to everyone's face.

Draco broke the kiss slowly, opening his eyes and looking deep into Hermione's chocolate orbs. "I love you." He whispered softly.

"And I love you Draco." She took his arm and they turned facing their families and friends.

Draco and Hermione took a few steps until they were no longer standing on the altar but on the ground and they stopped. Behind them Harry and Ginny linked hands, and Blaise came to stand next to them. In the wizarding world it was the job of those closest to the bride and groom to present them to the world. So with a small look between them, the three raised their voices and said, "May we present to you, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Mrs. Hermione Malfoy."

Everyone seated rose clapping and cheering. They could see Mrs. Weasly crying into her husband's chest. The Twins sat beside them with smiles on their faces, thinking of how now that Draco was practically family, they could probably get him in on some of their pranks. Hermione looked over and caught Ron's eye. He simply smiled and nodded at her, and she did the same back.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDH

They ate, they took pictures, they danced, they listened to a beautiful speech by Harry and Blaise, and they danced some more. Draco had gone and asked Hermione's mother to dance, leaving a smiling Hermione sitting at the table watching her friends.

"May I have this dance, beautiful?" Hermione turned and was facing none other that Sirius Black.

"Of course." She said standing up and following him to the dance floor.

"It's great to have you back Sirius." She said as he twirled her around slowly.

"Thank you for bringing me back… I owe you more than you will ever know." Sirius replied, sincere gratitude laced in his every word.

" I think the smile on Remus and Harry's face when they realized you were alive was worth it… I couldn't ask for more." Hermione said smiling up at him.

Sirius nodded his head slowly, "Just know that if you ever need anything, I'm just an owl away."

"Same for you Mr. Black." The song ended and instead of letting go she gave Sirius a hug, to which he returned gratefully.

"Congratulations Hermione, I can tell your that your going to be very happy with Draco… after all he is related to me…"

Hermione pulled back, a lone tear of happiness falling slowly down her cheek, "Thank you Sirius…"

A hand was placed on her back and she turned her head to find her husband, grinning down at her, "Not trying to steal my bride are you Sirius?" He asked completely joking.

"I wouldn't dream of it Draco, I hated being dead… I wouldn't ever do anything that would put me in that position again, cousin…" Sirius said laughing, causing the others around him to laugh.

Sirius bowed to them and stepped away, going to find some pretty witch to dance with.

Draco took Hermione into his arms, holding her close as the next song started, "You look magnificent 'Mione."

"You look pretty dashing yourself. I'm surprised I haven't had to pry any girls off of you yet… Lord knows I've wanted to jump you since the second I saw you at the end of the aisle."

Draco spun her around, pulled her back to him and dipped her, before pulling her back up against his chest. "Well this is our house… I know all the different rooms we could sneak off to and 'jump' each other." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione playfully slapped his shoulder. "You are going to have to wait till we leave for Rome. We have a house full of guests…"

He nuzzled her neck, kissing the sensitive flesh of her neck, "We could always tell them to leave… I'm pretty sure they would understand."

Her hand was on the back of his head, and her eyes were closed. She had to admit that being this close to him made her feel like there was nothing wrong with the world. As long as she was in his arms every thing would be ok. "You can wait another 45 minutes..." she said to him softly.

He lifted his head and kissed her, soft and sweet. "I love you Mrs. Malfoy."

"I love you too, Mr. Malfoy." And they danced, holding each other close, letting the world around them fade into the distance, caring only for the other.

HDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDH

About an hour later everyone was gone. Harry, Ginny and Blaise had been the last to go, and only after Draco and Hermione had looked straight at them and told them that they wanted to be alone… to which all three had laughed, hugged them and politely disappeared.

Three house elves appeared in front of Draco and Hermione. Draco was about to order them around when Hermione shushed him and turned to the elves. "Please clean up the house, making sure to put everything back the way it was before the ceremony, when you are done you may have a vacation until the day before we get back. Before we come back I want all of the rooms aired, cleaned and smelling beautifully."

The elves simply nodded and got to work. Draco turned to her with amusement in his eye, "So how did that feel? Your first official 'decree' as a Malfoy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and slipped out of his embrace moving upstairs in order to change before they left, "Your such a smug bastard, you know that?"

Draco caught up to her quickly, placing a hand on her back as he followed her up the stairs, "But I'm your smug bastard…"

Upon reaching their bedroom she turned to him, grabbing the lapels of his tux and pulling him in for a searing kiss, "That you are Draco Malfoy. That you are…"

The End… 

**OK so I haven't decided if I should write an epologue… for the reason that, I'm not sure what I would put in it. Send me some ideas if you really want one. Otherwise this is it… the end… I have finnished the first story that I put up. Kind of sad… and at the same time it's a happy occasion. Please review, I'll love you forever.**


	20. Years later

So you're all thinking… Isn't this story over? Didn't she say she wasn't going to write an Epilogue…

Well… yes I did. But now I have… so that's about it. I hope that you guys enjoy this, if you are Greek and Roman mythology buffs such as I, I'm sure you will.

Feel free to check out my other stories as well, they are good too.

HMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDM

It was nearly six years since Fawkes dropped the fateful basilisk fang into the heart of one Tom Riddle. Not everything was perfect, the ministry had its fair share of idiots, Slytherins were still reeking havoc on their fellow Gryffindors… but the war was over, and the world was a better place.

There was currently a small party going on at Malfoy Manner. Hermione and Draco watching their two children Ara and Aries, or Ari, as he now liked to be called, play with the children of their closest friends. Remus and Tonks were there with their son Teddy, and their newborn daughter Rhea, who was sleeping peacefully in her father's arms. They were also joined by Harry, Ginny, their son James Sirius, Ron, Luna, their daughter Ariadne, Blaise and Sirius. The children were currently playing a very adamant game of hide and go seek, in the maze of the garden behind Malfoy Mansion.

"So Ginny, have you guys decided on what to name him yet?" came a question from Blaise.

Ginny placed her hand over her protruding stomach and smiled at her husband, "Daniel Percy" she said proudly.

Hermione and Luna smiled wildly, knowing how long it took Ginny to convince Harry of letting her choose the name.

Hermione was sitting on a bench; her body pressed into Draco's side, who had an arm around her shoulders and was holding her tightly, Blaise occupied the rest of the bench. Luna and Ron were sitting in separate chairs to the right of them, with Harry and Ginny on their right. Remus, Tonks and Sirius made up the other half of the semi-circle that were currently keeping an eye on the children.

A peaceful silence was broken when Ariadne ran up to her mother and held out a flower, "Look mommy, there is a Kuppla on it."

Luna smiled at her daughter and took the flower from her, looking at it from all angles, "Ahh, yes I see the Kuppla now. She's very beautiful isn't she Ariadne?"

The little girl nodded her head and then ran back to the game, quickly ducking under the bush as James, who was obviously "it" came around the corner.

When Luna held the flower up for Ron to study, he smiled and said, "Yes, a beautiful Kuppla indeed." It wasn't that Ron could see the Kuppla, mostly because Kupplas only reveled themselves to people who believed in them, but it was that Ron had spent a great deal of time with Luna, being married to her for the past five years, and had learned to no longer question creatures like Kupplas and Nargles, and the like.

Remus stood and handed Rhea to Sirius, as he excused himself for a few minutes to use the restroom. Hermione had to admit that Sirius made an excellent godfather now that he was around. She really wished he had been able to care for Harry as a child.

Ara and Aries fell out of one of the bushes and landed just a few feet from their parents. No one who had seen the kids could deny just how well Granger and Malfoy genes seemed to fit together in the twins.

Ara was a beautiful in every way, long curly blond hair fell down her back, piercing honey-brown eyes, and a smile, when shown that could light up a room in an instant. She loved laughing and playing with her brother Aries. She looked exactly how a Malfoy Princess should, and was treated as such.

Aries was her counterpart. Straight dirty blond hair, ice blue eyes, and the demeanor and strength befitting a Malfoy heir. They were inseparable, identical in everything but appearance. They enjoyed flying, much to Hermione's horror, were avid readers, and had both the bravery and cunning of the houses their parents had belonged to. Neither Hermione nor Draco could quite figure out where they would go once they reached Hogwarts.

"Daddy, Daddy we won." Cried Ara, running up to her father and wrapping her arms around his legs.

Aries climbed up the bench to sit between Blaise and Hermione, "Yeah Mom… they couldn't find us."

Draco picked up his daughter and sat her down on his lap, "but I thought the game wasn't over until only one person couldn't be found?"

"Nope," they said in unison.

Aries elaborated, "James gave up when he couldn't find either one of us."

"Ahh" Hermione answered giving her son a Hug, "Doesn't that mean that now your both 'it'?"

"Yep." Ara said. She gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek and then jumped from his lap to go stand by Teddy as they waiting for the rest of the children to come out of the maze.

Aries, who couldn't stand being away from his sister for very long, jumped down to and ran after her.

"How do you guys deal with twins… honestly having them 4 years apart is hard work, I couldn't imagine if they came together." Tonks asked, giving a loving smile over to the baby resting on Sirius' chest.

Draco beamed, his face lighting up at the mention of his angels. "What can we say? They were always good children…"

Harry laughed at this. "Yeah I'm sure… Just wait until Fred and George get a hold of them, James, and Teddy… we'll have four new Mauerder's just itching to try out a prank."

"True Ariadne will play her part and keep them in line." Ron responded.

To which got a chuckle from Remus whom had just came back from inside. "Lily learned quick, as I'm sure Hermione did, and Ariadne will, that no one can keep a Mauerader in line."

Sirius broke out in a smile, "Not for lack of trying though…"

They laughed and Hermione laid her head on her husband shoulder, soaking up the playful banter, the sun, and her beautiful children playing in front of them. She caught sight of James attempting to do a handstand, and had to contain a laugh when Teddy "accidentally" knocked into him, stopping any further attempts to show off in front of the girls.

Teddy ran towards his father then, and pulled on his shirt. "What's up kid?" Remus asked, ruffling his son's electric blue hair

"Daddy… You see Ara over there?" he asked pointing to the blond girl that was currently in a heated discussion with Ariadne about what Nargles looked like.

Remus nodded, as the rest of them listened to what Ara had done now.

"I'm gonna marry her some day." He said in what would have been a whisper like voice, except it had been much too loud. Then he flashed Hermione a big toothy grin and ran back to the girls, sitting right in the middle of them, paying attention only to Ara.

Remus stood their speechless, staring at Draco and Hermione. The rest waited, holding their breath to see what would happen.

It was Draco who broke the silence first, "Should we draw up the papers now or wait till they are a little older?"

Remus laughed, "We should probably ask what Ara thinks of the whole situation."

"I always thought she had a thing for James to tell you the truth," Hermione responded, causing them all to laugh.

"I guess we all better wait and see what happens then." Said Harry, watching James attempt again to get Ara and Ariadne's attention with his antics.

"Speaking of children…" Draco said softly, looking down at Hermione and giving her an encouraging smile.

"We're pregnant again." She responded, her eyes not leaving Draco's but obviously addressing the rest of the group.

Blaise was the first one to draw them apart pulling Hermione away from her husband and into his arms with a big hug. "Congratulations."

A round of "Congrats" and "Great Job" and "Do you know the gender yet?" went around the circle, spinning the entire conversation into children, and names, and love.

HMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDM

That night, Ara and Aries tucked into the twin beds a few doors down, Hermione and Draco lay cuddled against each other. Draco on his back, his head resting on a hand as the other was wrapped around his wife, who was against his side, her ear falling over his heart, and her hand splayed out across his stomach.

"I've been thinking…" Hermione started, as she continued to trace patterns against her husband's skin.

"Never a good thing… if your thinking, I'm not properly performing my duties as a husband."

She giggled softly, "if you performed your duties as a husband any more often, we would up to our ears in diapers and babies."

"That's not a bad thing love…"

She smiled and snuggled her naked body closer to his. "Aurora or Severus"

Draco looked down at her, "What?"

"If it's a girl, Aurora and if it's a boy, Severus." She clarified, looking up at him to gage his reaction.

Draco just grinned, and pulled Hermione up, kissing her soundly on the lips. "I love you Mrs. Malfoy." He said, his hand slipping lower on her body and dipping into her already moist folds.

She gasped, her hand bracing herself on his chest, as she attempted not to collapse in pleasure. Her other hand reached down, gripping him and stroking him in time with his own fingers, "I love you even more Mr. Malfoy."

HMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDMHMDM

HA HA HA HA… I win.

So if you guys care at all about where I got those wonderful names, and you are not the mythology buff that I am, then I will tell you…

Rhea – is the mother of Romulus and Remus, the twins that founded Rome… that that would be fitting. note, Mars was their father. (Roman Mythology)

Ariadne- daughter of Minos, who fell in love with Theseus when he came to slay the Minotar.

Ara – a Constellation –in keeping up with the black family tradition of naming their children after constellations (i.e. Draco, Sirius, Orion, and so on) – Ara is a constalation near Scorpious, made of 7 major stars. It is Latin for Alter – and is called the altar of Dionysus. It is part of the Hercules Constellation Family

Aries – Constellation – "The ram" not to be confused with Ares (the Greek god of war) one of the stars is actually one of our sun's closest neighbors at 12 light years away.

Aurora- ok so all of you Disney people are jumping up and down going "sleeping beauty, sleeping beauty" and I am going to smack you up side the head tell you to sit down and be quite for a second. ::love:: Aurora does not come from Disney, that isn't where I picked it from… it comes from Aurora Borealis or the Northern Lights. Aurora comes from the Roman Goddess of the Dawn, while Borealis comes from the Greek name of the Northern Wind Boreas. Different countries have different folklore behind Aurora Borealis… but this is the one that I follow.

James Sirius- … do I need to explain this one?

Severus-… or this one?

Hope you all liked the Epilogue. I know it took forever, but I never had anything to say until now…

You can thank Draco Potter for it by the way… he's the one that went into the file cabinet inside of my head pulled out this story looked me dead in the eye and said "Finish it"

Also one more thing. The little line about "see that girl over there. I'm going to marry her someday" was a line out of my own life. When I was three or four my best friend was the boy that lived next door. And one day when we were fighting (like pushing and shoving and what not) he ran away from me ran up to his mother and said, "I'm gonna marry her someday"… he moved away and even though we have kept in contact I haven't seen him in years. I sometimes wonder though if maybe he was right, and some how we will end up married one day

LOTS OF LOVE 

CHRYS


End file.
